Naruto, como el nuevo Rikudō Sennin
by gokutsa
Summary: Naruto es odiado en su aldea por ser el portador del zorro de las nueve colas, un día queda muy mal herido luego de las muchas palizas de los ciudadanos. Nadie sabe quienes eran sus padres ni su ascendencia. Naruto tiene una meta y para lograrla se convertirá en el nuevo Rikudō Sennin con ayuda de su Bijū y una ángel quienes lo acompañarán en esta gran aventura.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, ¿cómo están?, esta vez esta historia es alterna al tratarse de Naruto como sucesor de Rikudō Sennin, tal como he leído varias historias que tratan sobre ese tema. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

...

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 6 años, cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos azules, piel ligeramente bronceada, vestido con una camiseta blanca y un short rojo además de sus respectivas sandalias ninja; este pequeño niño se encontraba asustado y estaba corriendo por un bosque muy poblado siendo perseguido por una turba de civiles y pocos ninja.

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me persiguen?, que alguien me ayude por favor. ¿Por qué nadie me ayuda? ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Que alguien me diga_ \- pensaba el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría con la mayor velocidad que podía, pero tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cae con fuerza al suelo, los perseguidores al ver el tropiezo se acercan a él con más velocidad y con caras maliciosas empiezan a golpearlo gritándole "Demonio" y "Mounstro". Luego de unos minutos lo dejan con heridas graves, lleno de tierra y sangre derramada, y llorando en silencio.

\- _**¡Malditos Humanos!** _\- se queja con profunda tristeza, la figura de un gigantesco zorro naranja con nueve colas ondeando alrededor suyo, el cual se encuentra encerrado en una especie de sello y cárcel. El zorro empieza a recordar sucesos ocurridos desde antes del nacimiento de Naruto hasta la actualidad, desde su primer sellado en Mito Uzumaki, su primera Jinchūriki, luego su segunda Jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki, la culpable de las desgracias del niño ahora herido al igual que el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, por sus decisiones entre ellas ocultar su relación y matrimonio como el embarazo de Kushina y la paternidad; el de 9 colas sentía cada vez más odio a sus antiguas Jinchūriki como a los Hokages y a los habitantes de la aldea. Lo único que el carcelero pudo hacer es buscar la oportunidad para comunicarse entre ellos y también se llegaron a conocer, convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, y cuando él le contó al rubio sobre sus padres. El zorro estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Naruto tomó las noticias, sintiéndose afortunado por la identidad de sus padres, cosa que el pequeño le contó al Sandaime ganándose la falta de seguridad y la aparición de los aldeanos y ninjas que en venganza de lo dicho lo empezaron a golpear, pero sorprendiéndose por no ver el odio florecer en el corazón del chiquillo.

Ahora el gigantesco ente dentro de Naruto se fijaba en la actual apariencia del niño quién se encuentra en un terrible estado, su cuerpo está apoyado boca abajo en las raíces de un árbol y bajo un charco de sangre, su brazo derecho doblado de forma irreal y lleno de heridas, el derecho tiene incrustados varios kunais y una barra que le atraviesa la mano, la pierna izquierda tiene varias quemaduras graves, la derecha tiene atravesada otra barra a la altura de su muslo, y en su cabeza tiene varias heridas sangrantes.

\- _**¡Los odio y los maldigo Kages, Konoha!**_ \- piensa el zorro con gran furia, apresurándose en curar las gravísimas heridas del niño y luego entra en shock al darse cuenta que el pequeño no sentía ningún tipo de odio o rencor hacia los habitantes, así que se propone a envierle una gran cantidad de chakra a su cuerpo para curarlo de las heridas más graves; en el exterior se puede ver una capa rojiza cubriendo al niño la cual se volvió más espesa hasta que toda su piel se volvió rojo sangre y le empezaron a sobresalir 3 colas, con las cuales logró que el pequeño se librara de las armas y barras que estaban en su cuerpo y al desvanecer la transformación dejó al rubio totalmente curado pero con la piel enrojecida por la liberación del poder adquirido - **Sigo sin creer que aún después de esto, él no tenga ningún tipo de odio ni rencor contra los habitantes de Konoha; se parece mucho al viejo Rikudō Sennin, tal vez...sea capaz de cambiar al mundo al igual que él** -

Luego de una hora Naruto despertó adolorido - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Kurama, estás allí? - pregunta confundido.

- **Tranquilo Naruto, estamos en un bosque en un lugar deshabitado fuera de la aldea, es mejor que busques algo de comer pues acabas de recuperarte aunque no completamente y gastaste mucha energía, luego debes buscar un lugar para pasar la noche** \- recomienda el Kyūbi tratando de tranquilizarlo pero nota que Naruto tiene una expresión de tristeza.

\- Kurama, ya no tengo donde estar ni tampoco tengo a donde ir, sin ti estoy seguro que hubiera muerto y no habría podido sobrevivir - dice el pequeño entre sollozos al momento que termina de comer 3 pequeños frutos silvestres.

\- **No te preocupes por eso cachorro, lo bueno es que estás bien, ¿no?** \- pregunta Kurama al momento que el oyente asiente - **Pero, sigues sin odiar a Konoha, ¿no es así?** \- y recibe un asentimiento del niño - **Lo sabía, tú tienes un alma y un corazón puros, eres la segunda persona que conozco que es así** -

\- ¿En serio?, ¿y quién es la otra persona que dices? - pregunta con curiosidad.

\- **Es una persona que nació hace muchísimo tiempo antes y es muy parecida a ti en esa forma y por eso eres un tonto. ¿Por qué les perdonas todo esto?** -

\- Lo siento Kurama, apenas soy un niño, pero sé que las personas somos egoístas y violentas por naturaleza pero también amamos a nuestros seres queridos y a veces eso nos lleva al odio cuando sufrimos la pérdida de alguno; todos cometemos errores siempre, ¡dattebayo! - dice el niño.

\- **Al parecer eres muy sabio para alguien de tu edad, Naruto, pero al final ¿qué piensas hacer?** \- le pregunta el ente.

\- En Konoha no tengo nada, las personas me odian, excepto los vendedores del local de ramen y los dos ninjas, Shisui e Itachi Uchiha, quienes me trataron bien. Mi sueño era convertirme en Hokage y que me reconozcan - responde con tristeza profunda.

\- **¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?** -

\- Irnos a un lugar para estar a salvo, porque desde ahora seremos el objetivo de los ninjas, armas qué quieren usar para su propio beneficio -

\- **Por eso me caes bien, tu madre y Mito Uzumaki decían que mi poder causaba destrucción, pero no era así realmente, ¡eran unas tontas y mentirosas!** -

\- ¡No hables así de mi madre, Kurama! - le recrimina el niño.

\- **Olvídalo gaki; yo siempre viví en lugares pacíficos lejos de los humanos, hasta que los ninjas empezaron atacarme. Desde que tuvieron mi poder a través del sello, ellas veían en mi que yo era solo un monstruo, no un ser de chakra cómo lo haces tú. Sino todo hubiera sido diferente, lo peor es cuando me sellaron en ellas, por todo lo ocurrido nunca les hice caso ni les tomé importancia** -

\- No creo que deberías juzgarlas así, Kurama - recomienda sabiamente el oji azul.

\- **Pues, como sea...ellas ignoraban que solamente eran armas para la aldea, por eso tienes razón, si seguimos aquí empezarán a cazarnos, seremos armas para las demás naciones ninja. Y en caso de tu sueño, tal vez si te puedes convertir en Kage cómo lo hizo el jinchūriki del Sanbi...no recuerdo como se llamaba** \- agrega el zorro con sinceridad y dejando atrás su mal humor.

\- ¿Te enojaste con lo anterior, no? - dice en son de broma.

\- **Mph...si ya estás mejor, vamonos de este solitario lugar. Espera, estoy sintiendo el chakra del Hachibi y del Nibi en dirección de la tierra del Rayo en la aldea de Kumo, al Ichibi en Suna, al Sanbi y al Rokubi en Kiri, al Yonbi y al Gobi en Iwa y al Nanabi en una aldea menor; es mejor evitarlos por el momento...ya luego podrás verlos** \- avisa el zorro cambiando de tema.

\- ¿En serio?, me gustaría conocer a mis otros hermanos jinchūriki...¡Sería genial, dattebayo!, pero tal vez tienes razón; por el momento quiero que estemos los dos juntos como en un equipo y buenos compañeros y amigos - responde niño.

\- **Sentimental** \- le reclama el kitsune.

\- Gomen, gomen...quisiera ir el Valle del fin del que me contaste la otra vez, aunque nos tomará una semana en llegar allí -

\- **No importa, pero date cuenta que detesto ese lugar, pues fue en dónde Madara me...¡momento!...intenta utilizar tu nueva habilidad sensorial** \- pide y recomienda el gran zorro a lo que el niño obedece extendiendo tal habilidad y en un radio de 3 kilómetros siente una firma de chakra muy conocida - **¡Lo sabia!, ese es mi chakra, pero ¿por qué?...al menos que sea...puede ser que sí. ¡Naruto vamos por allá, rápido!** \- le ordena el zorro.

\- Está bien - responde el niño confundido, a lo que rapidamente concentra un poco del chakra del Kyūbi formando 2 colas, el cual cura lentamente las heridas restantes pero lo agota físicamente y utiliza el poder para llegar al lugar solicitado por el Bijū, con cuidado pero rápidamente y sin abrir las heridas, al llegar al lugar se encuentra con la gran pila de rocas grandes y una cascada mal formada - _Parece que ha habido un combate hace mucho tiempo, ¿de cuánto habrá sido?_ \- se pregunta el niño - ¿Tengo que buscar la fuente de chakra, no Kurama? - le pregunta con curiosidad mientras saca las rocas y hace lo pedido tardándose unos 15 minutos y al terminar al final se encuentra con 2 cadáveres los cuales tienen el chakra del Kyūbi tienen sombreros emplumados parecidos al de un ave - ¡La encontré! -

- **Es bueno que ya estén muertos** \- dice el zorro alegremente.

\- ¿Y quiénes son ellos? - pregunta el niño.

- **Gaki, estos son los hermanos de oro y plata, Ginkaku y Kinkaku** \- le responde.

\- ¿No me dijiste que ellos fueron los que trataron de derrotarte pero que lo comiste y tragaste pero te provocaron una gran malestar en el estómago y luego los vomitaste? - dice lo último en tono de burla.

\- **¡No tientes tu suerte gaki!, pero si, ellos son fueron enviados de la nube para capturarme pero no pudieron contra mi y me los tragué, sobrevivieron en mi estómago y absorbieron una parte de mi chakra y luego me enteré, cuando estába sellado en Mito, que ellos tomaron venganza de Kumo y lograron conseguir las armas atesoradas del sabio de los 6 caminos y las usaron para destuir la aldea. Pero que lucharon contra el Nidaime Hokage y el Raikage, y como dije hace un momento: ¡Me alegro que hallan tenido su merecido!** \- dice el zorro al momento que da una gran carcajada.

\- ¿Qué son las armas atesoradas de Rikudō Sennin? - pregunta el niño con curiosidad.

- **Bueno...esas fueron armas creadas por Rikudō Sennin, quien es conocido como dios además de tener el famoso y ambiciado Rinnengan, un dōjutsu, y las cuales son especiales y tienen un gran poder destructivo pero que consumen una gran cantidad de chakra, son 5 y estaban en poder de Kumo** \- explica el gigantesco ser.

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Y qué pueden hacer esos objetos, Kurama? - y en ese instante Naruto saca una gran calabaza rojiza, la cual tiende a absorber el chakra del zorro y luego de unos pocos minutos para de hacerlo, esto sorprende al pequeño.

- **Al parecer no te afectan mucho el solo cargarla, a pesar de que deberia consumir tu chakra...creo que por ser mi Jinchūriki, su uso no te afectará en demasía** -

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- **Eso es porque yo y mis hermanos provenimos de Rikudō y tal ves por eso tu puedas ser el único que pueda utilizar estas armas sin tener grandes consecuencias por el desgaste de chakra...y eso que eres apenas un niño de 6 años** \- aclara Kurama.

\- ¡Ey!, puede que sea pequeño pero estoy en pleno crecimiento y trato de alimentarme bien - se queja Naruto - Pero dime amigo...¿por qué razón esas armas están absorbiendo tu chakra, lo seguirán hacendo? -

\- **Pues...es que su uso requiere una gran cantidad de chakra y el solo cogerlas causa cansancio, pero al ser Jinchūriki no tienes tantos problemas ya que nosotros, los Bijū poseemos una cantidad casi ilimitada de chakra pero como todos tenemos un límite; lo de la cantidad depende del número de armas seguirán absorbiendo chakra hasta que se le pongan un límite, no tienen control al igual que una aspiradora que siempre está encendida, a menos que alguien la apage o sepa utilizarla seguirá aspirando todo a su alrededor** -

\- ¡Ah...! ¿Y como se llama esta? -

\- **Esa es...Benihisago, calabaza con la habilidad de absorber y sellar cuerpo y alma, además del chakra de las personas o bestias excepto los Bijū; aunque mayormente es un arma que se usa en conjunto con una cuerda especial llamada Kōjinkō, la cual es capaz de atrapar el alma y removerla, no estoy seguro pero también puede transferir memorias de jutsus y sacar Kekei Genkai** \- responde el mencionado.

\- _¿Qué es un Kekei Genkai?_ Espera...¿es ésta? - pregunta el Uzumaki señalando el objeto mencionado.

\- **¡Si, es esa!** \- en ese momento Naruto intenta sacar la mencionada cuerda de donde estaba pero utiliza mas fuerza de la requerida por que también le saca el brazo al cadáver, esto hace que se ponga algo nervioso, y luego separa la cuerda del brazo - **Aunque...el Kōjinkō y el Benihisago también trabajan en conjunto con el Shinchiseiken...bueno la fusión o combinación de estas 3 armas es algo complicada** -

\- Entiendo...pero Kurama, no me explicaste que es un Kekei Genkai - esto provoca que al nombrado le aparezca 1 gota estilo anime en su sien izquierda.

\- **Olvidé que aún es un niño y todavía no le he explicado que era un Kekei Genkai, bueno no puedo culparlo...después de todo soy el único que le ha dicho y explicado como es que es ser ninja** \- piensa Kurama con algo de tristeza, pero antes de hablar la voz del niño lo detiene.

\- ¡Mira Kurama, una espada! - dice un muy emocionado ojia zul, a lo que se agacha para recoger el objeto - Es un poco rara...¿qué es? - pregunta al observar la forma de la espada que era larga, plana y un poco ancha de 2 laminas, al parecer de un metal especial de color blanquecino.

- **Ese es el Shinchiseiken, tiene la habilidad de maldecir el alma de quien haya sido cortado por ella, y si el que ha sido maldecido dice la palabra que mas usa, es absorbido por el Benihisago...y también puede dañar el alma de la persona al cortarla y desear infringirle ese daño, aunque no lo creas ese es un gran peligro ya que el chakra se conforma de energía física y espiritual o mental y eso equivaldría una perturbación en el chakra y tal ves sea incorregible** -

\- ¡Genial! - exclama Naruto con gran emoción, pero finalmente se da cuenta que hay otra de las armas bajo los escombros - ¿Y esto? - saca un abanico gigante de plumas de color rojo y blanco, el cual también absorbe chakra haciendo que la capa de 2 colas del niño desparesca.

- **Es el Bashōsen, un abanico especial, el cual le da al portador la habilidad de hacer cualquier ataque elemental que tenga en mente y creo que también le da el dominio sobre los 5 elementos mediante un largo proceso** \- explica el gigantesco ser.

\- Kurama...hace un momento dijiste que el Nidame Hokage y el Raikage derrotaron a los hermanos de Oro y Plata -

\- **Si eso dije y es verdad** -

\- ¿Pero como?, tu me dijiste la habilidad o poder que tienen las armas, ellos devieron ser muy fuertes...¿Como es que lograron derrotarlos? -

 **\- Bueno...eso si que no lo se, pero lo que se es que Ginkaku y Kinkaku no podían utilizar toda la capacidad de estas armas, es decir lo hacían a un nivel muy pobre. Y también por chakra; como te dije hace un momento, los Bijū provenimos de Rikudō Sennin y al ser un Jinchūriki no tienes tantos problemas con el desgaste de chakra ya que estamos conectados al trabajar como uno solo** -

\- Gracias Kurama, supongo que nadie más sabía eso, ¿no? ¡Me alegro que seamos tan buenos amigos! -

\- **No molestes gaki, aunque en eso tienes razón. Dudo que alguno de mis hermanos le diga de esto a su respectivo Jinchūriki, después de todo siempre hemos odiado a los humanos por vernos como armas de beneficio para sus viles planes y como monstruos** -

\- Está bien Kurama, yo no los veo así, me ganaré la confianza de los demás Bijū. ¡Ya lo verás seremos buenos amigos! ¡dattebayo! -

\- _**Naruto...si que se parece al viejo Rikudō**_ \- piensa con melancolía **\- Te creo Naruto, aunque eso será una tarea muy difícil** \- le advierte el zorro con preocupación.

\- Lo sé Kurama, pero no me rendiré, verás que lo lograré -

\- **Bien gaki, solo espero que pronto te puedas deshacer de esta prisión** \- le pide el gigantesco ser.

\- Si que lo haré Kurama, ¡confía en mí!...¡dattebayo! - luego de círculo esto por parte del pequeño provoca una gran risa del zorro - ¡Ey! ¡No te burles, zorro tonto! - reclama avergonzado al tiempo que infla sus mejillas en un tierno puchero.

\- **Ja ja...tranquilo Naruto, confío en ti y me alegra saber eso. Y...¡No me insultes gaki o si no te haré puré!** \- trata de reivindicarse pero al darse cuenta de lo que el niño le dijo, le regaña.

\- Jejeje...¡qué gracioso eres Kurama! -

- **No olvides que al estar aún el sello, no podrás acceder a la ultima fase, el modo Bijū completo** -

\- Por ahora eso no importa Kurama, además ¿para qué quiero yo convertirme en un zorro gigante que haga que todos se mueran de miedo al verme o con solo mencionar mi nombre? - dice con inocencia y seguridad en sus palabras. En su respectiva aldea Gaara estornudó fuertemente mientras el Ichibi se sentía insultado al igual que los otros 7 Bijū que están en sus respectivas aldeas. Luego Naruto se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho - A...este... ¡perdóname Kurama!, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte o criticarte, después de todo eres increíble - dice el niño con mucho nerviosismo.

\- **Ya cállate Naruto, se que no lo dijiste con mala intención porque tienes un corazón puro** \- dicho esto el niño le brinda una sonrisa y cae sentado al suelo - **¿Estás bien?** -

\- Si, no te preocupes; solo estoy cansado...y muero de hambre - responde lo ultimo agregandole dramatismo.

- **Tu no cambias Naruto..., por eso me caes bien. Entonces... ¿realmente vas a ir al valle del fin o no?** \- pregunta.

\- Si, casi lo olvido...jejeje. Pero... estaba pensando que es lo que haré, no quiero ser un simple arma, quiero ser importante para los demás. Quiero ser alguien y valer mi existencia, pero no se que puedo hacer para lograrlo...¿Qué me dices que pueda hacer Kurama? -

\- **Tal ves si me hicieras caso alguna ves...podrías eliminar a tus enemigos** \- le recomienda el zorro.

\- Ni lo pienses, si hago eso, todos tendrían un motivo valido para llamarme mounstro - declina al instante y luego escucha el bufido de la bestia con 9 colas. Mientras en Suna, el pelirrojo jinchūriki vuelve a estornudar y piensa que debería examinar su vida sin saber porque pero que debería de hacerlo.

\- **Como quieras, es tu vida** -

El rubio oji azul se queda callado mirando fijamente las poderosas armas que acababa de conseguir, las cuales le pertenecía al ser mas poderoso que haya existido y quien buscaba la verdadera paz y la justicia; quería ser como él, lograr lo mismo, y luego se puso a pensar detenidamente.

\- **Oye, no pensarás acazo...** \- trata de decir Kurama pero es interrumpido.

\- ¡Ya se! ¡Seré como él, entrebaré mucho, seré el nuevo Rikudō Sennin, dattebayo! ¡Crearé un mundo de paz, protegeré a todos del mal y aprenderé a usar estas armas en su totalidad! ¡Ya lo verás Kurama, se que lo lograré, solo espera! - dice con completa alegría, se para - ¡Todos, sabrán que desde ahora yo: Uzumaki Naruto, jinchūriki del Kyūbi; hijo de Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, y de Uzumaki Kushina, la princesa de Uzu; lograré mi meta y me convertiré en el nuevo Rikudō Sennin! ¡Dattebayo! - grita con emoción.

\- _¿Ser como Rikudō Sennin? ¿Borrar el odio?...si que es impredecible, sigue sorprendiendome a pesar de todo_ \- piensa el zorro luego de salir del shock - **Jajajajajaja... eres muy gracioso gaki, te creo, se que será difícil pero si no te rindes lo lograrás, después de todo nunca te has rendido. Además, aún sin ser siquiera ninja has hecho cosas increíbles, cosas que otros han sido incapaces de hacer. ¡Intentemoslo!** \- dice el Kyūbi.

\- ¡Esa es la aptitud Kurama! -

\- **Es actitud no aptitud, el primero se refiere al comportamiento y el otro a los talentos o habilidades de alguien** -

\- Si, si...lo siento, lo siento...¡zorro molesto, dattebayo! - dice con leve molestia - Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?. ¡Demostremosle a todo el mundo que los que creían que eran demonios, son personas como ellas que sienten amor! ¡No seré un simple Kage, me convertiré en el nuevo Rikudō Sennin! - luego de decir esto se dispone a quitarle la túnica a uno de los cadáveres en la cual pone a Benihisago quien tiene atada la Kōjinkō, para amarrarla (la tunica) alrededor del torso y sobre su hombro, y la Shinchiseiken la pone en la tela del Benihisago, finalmente toma el Bashōsen con la mano derecha y la agita en forma diagonal creando una gran corriente de fuego en dirección de los cadáveres los cuales se consumen, esto provocó que el oji azul caiga de rodillas al suelo.

 **\- ¡Baka! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?, ahora estás de rodillas y mucho más cansado que antes** \- le recrimina el zorro.

\- Lo siento, solo es que...quería darles un entierro decente, el problemas es que estoy muy cansado para eso, así que queme sus cuerpos para que las cenizas sean llevadas libres por el viento... - dice al momento que el viento dispersa las cenizas.

- **Oí...gaki, eres muy sentimental para ser un niño** -

\- No seas así viejo, jejejeje eres muy gracioso - dice Naruto riendo levemente.

- **Para ti soy gracioso, no comprendes aún el sarcasmo** \- menciona.

\- Bien. Oí amigo, ¿me podrías dar un poco más de tu chakra? -

\- **¿Mas chakra? ¿Por qué?** -

\- Soy un niño que tiene 6 años, pero a pesar de eso he pasado por varios intentos de asesinato y ambos sabemos que nos están vigilando - aclara. En un instante de su lado derecho aparece unos 3 kunai, que desplegaban un fuego azulado en las puntas, los cuales se clavaron en uno de las rocas al ser esquivados por el ahora poseedor de las grandiosas armas. Una delgada capa de chakra lo rodeó y con mucho esfuerzo dobla sus rodillas, mira en dirección de quien le lanzó los kunai - Nos volveremos a ver nuevamente hermana, deseo que cuando suceda eso...no luchemos entre nosotros - dice y se gira dándole la espalda al oyente.

\- Espera, yo no... - trata de decir una chica de aproximadamente 12 a 15 años que sale de uno los arboles cercanos, de cabello rubio cenizo atado en una trenza que le llega a mitad de espalda y ojos negros y vestida con un ropaje morado con partes negras y grises con una formó en la parte izquierda de su pecho y con la banda perteneciente a Kumo, pero no logra terminar porque el rubio se va con las armas a su espalda lejos de allí a gran velocidad creando una ráfaga de aire. Ella, Nii Yugito, se sienta en la rama del árbol en donde estaba, sorprendida por todo lo que el niño había dicho e impactada al notar que era un jinchūriki como ella y Killer Bee - Es un niño algo extraño, sorprendente... _y pensar que es un niño_ , ha podido encontrar esas valiosas armas para mi aldea - dice ella mientras el Nibi le escucha atentamente.

- **No solo eso, esas armas son sumamente poderosas y además ser jinchūriki del Kyūbi** \- le avisa la gata de dos colas sorprendiendo a su contenedor con la información recibida - _**Me sorprende saber que el Kyūbi le halla brindado el control total, que le permite el sello aún activo, de su chakra y a pesar de odiar a los humanos, le haya dicho su nombre. ¡Has cambiado Kurama! ¿Será que ese niño el sucesor de Rikudō?, eso espero. ¡Creeré en ti Naruto, demúestrame que es lo que puedes hacer!** _-

\- ¡Es imposible!...se supone que el Kyūbi se encuentra residiendo en Konoha y estamos cerca de los límites de Kumo. Debieron haber puesto algún tipo de protección para cuidar a su jinchūriki, no creo que lo hallan dejado solo en un lugar lejano de su aldea, si lo que dijo es cierto, ¡Es alguien valioso! - dice una exaltada Yugito.

\- **¿Acaso no te fijaste en su apariencia? Apuesto que,con esas heridas y moretones, ha sido golpeado brutalmente por varias personas** \- le dice el Nibi con rencor en su voz - **Si no hubiera sido por el Kyūbi, supongo que el niño estubiera muerto. Seguro que el concepto de jinchūriki no es lo mismo en Konoha que en Kumo, mira que desperdiciar al contenedor del Kyūbi** \- agrega con un tono burlón.

\- Esto es demasiado complicado, tendré que notificarle esto a Raikage-sama - murmura por lo bajo la chica de cabello cenizo y entonces se va de regreso a su respectiva aldea. La gran gata de dos colas al oir eso no dice nada y empieza a descanzar.

##En el Valle del Fin##

Naruto acababa de llegar al tan mencionado lugar, al detenerse cae de rodillas y apoyando las manos en el suelo, agotado y después de unos segundos, se gira y cae sentado, se quita la tela con las armas y examina alrededor.

\- ¡Kurama este lugar es increíble! - dice emocionado y con una sonrisa.

- **Supongo que lo es aunque no me trae buenos recuerdos** -

\- Lo siento, yo quise venir aquí aún sabiendo que no te gusta este lugar -

- **No importa. ¡Naruto!** \- dice llamando la atención del niño **\- Algo mas que deberías saber de Rikudō es que él poseía el mas poderoso dōjutsu, ¡el Rinnengan!, y esa fue una de las cosas que lo hacia especial** \- agrega luego de acordarse de tal suceso - **No creo que un dōjutsu sea necesario, pero sin él no podrás desarrollar todo el potencial de las armas como también no infundiras respeto para mantener un perfecto equilibrio en el mundo** -

\- ¿Yo tengo algún dōjutsu? - pregunta al zorro el cual niega con la cabeza entristeciendolo -Entonces, parte de mi sueño se verá truncado ¿De donde conseguiré una linea de sangre ocular? - dice dirigiendo sus palabras al vacío.

\- Pues, de eso me encargo yo - se escucha una voz proveniente del cielo, este hecho hace que Naruto dirija su vista hacia allí y Kurama observa con atención. En el cielo aparece el símbolo del Yin-Yang que rápidamente se va reduciendo y da lugar a una chica pelirroja de cabello largo y con un cerquillo lateral izquierdo que cubría parte de su rostro con caída de cascada, de ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con partes negras, tenía un collar dorado con el dije del Yin-Yang, calzaba unas sandalias delgadas con unas correas que llegan hasta casi las rodillas y lo curioso es que en la espalda tenía unas hermosas y grandes alas blancas con negro en las puntas; en las manos llevaba una canasta con alimentos y un poco de ropa.

...

...

Bueno hasta aquí sería el primer capitulo, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Pues, nos leemos en el proximo cap


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Esta vez esta historia es alternó al tratarse de Naruto como sucesor del Rincón Sennin, tal como él leyó varias historias que tratan sobre ese tema. Este es el segundo capítulo que espera el mar de su agrado.

* * *

...

Al tocar el suelo le brinda una sonrisa al niño y por ende al zorro.

\- ¿Quién eres? - pregunta Naruto sorprendido y un poco asustado, mientras Kurama presta atención a lo que pase.

\- ¡Soy Tsuki!, y soy un ángel - declara la pelirroja con una sonrisa y hace una pequeña reverencia al niño.

\- **¿Ángel? ... Naruto pregúntale que es lo que está aquí** \- lo ordeno el kitsune al rubio desde el sello, el cual sale de su espacio mental pero antes de decir algo interrumpido.

\- Eso no es necesario Kurama, puedo entenderte completamente - señala el ángel - El porqué estoy aquí con ustedes es que Kami-sama está intrigado por el sueño de Naruto-kun y me ha enviado como guardián y acompañante para el mar capaz de cumplirlo - explica dirigiendose a ambos.

\- **¡¿K-Ka-Kami-sama ?!** \- exclama sorprendido el Kyūbi, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica.

\- ¿Quién es Kami-sama? - pregunta un confundido Naruto.

\- Bueno ... Kami-sama es el dios de dioses, humanos, bestias, animales, en fin de todo lo que existe mar visible o no -

\- ¡Wow !, ¡eso es increíble! - exclama el niño.

\- Naruto-kun, Kami-sama te está dando la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño y que mantengas la paz, tú también te ayudaré a lograrlo -

\- ¿En serio ?, gracias Tsuki-chan y también a Kami-sama - dice el pequeño y luego se fija en la canasta que la chica tiene en la mano - ¿Qué tienes allí? - pregunta señalando el objeto.

\- Pues, me encargué de traer algo de ropa y comida para compartir. Primero date un pequeño baño y luego cambia con esto para comer - Dados cuando la entrega la ropa, Naruto hace lo ordenado y cuando regresa; ahora vestido con una camiseta con el logro del clan Uzumaki en el frente y el dibujo del sol y la luna en la espalda, simbolo de Rikudo, un pantalón azul a la medida, sus sandalias respectivas ninja y un collar de 6 tomos. Nota que ella extiende una manta en una parte herbácea, apoya la canasta en ella y en el momento en que desaparece en un leve resplandor, se sienta a la derecha, da una palmadita a la derecha sugiriéndole que el jinchúriki se siente a su lado y él obedece

\- Pero, Tsuki-chan, esa canasta es muy pequeña, no creo que alcance para los dos -

\- No te giren por las apariencias Naruto-kun, a veces pueden ser engañosas - obtener y quitar la pequeña canasta, varios platos de comida y un gran refresco, Naruto - La primera cosa que debes saber como ninja y próximo Rikudō Sennin es un no dejarte guiar por la apariencia de tus oponentes y nunca subestimarlos

\- Está bien Tsuki-chan, ¿y tus alas como desaparecieron? - pregunta antes de llevar arroz, carne y sopa a su boca pero aún así presta atención a lo que la chica dice.

\- Mis alas no han desaparecido Naruto-kun, siguen en mi espalda solo que estan bajo algo parecido a un sello momentáneo - dice en lo que deja de comer en su trasero, le da la espalda a Uzumaki-Namikaze, levanta su cabello y en la espalda de su vestido se muestra un sello con el dibujo de unas alas dentro de un circulo dorado, deja caer su cabello y vueve un comer - ¿Lo ve? Las cosas que puedo usar cuando las quiero y las que tengo son perfectas. ¿Qué piensas de Kurama? - pregunta al aire.

\- **Si eso sería bueno, eso lo ayudará a usar su chakra de una forma controlada, y su cuerpo podrá soportar la carga de su chakra y de sus enfrentamientos y luego la dificultad irá aumentando con el tiempo** \- comentarios de acuerdo.

\- ¡Pero yo quiero aprender a usar jutsus! - Recuperar el niño haciendo un lindo puchero.

\- _¡Kawai! ..._ Naruto-kun, antes de aprender un jugamento debes saber cómo controlar tu chakra, ya que puedes controlar tus jugadas o fallas en tus seres queridos. físicamente, para que tu cuerpo pueda soportar la carga de tu chakra y el combate -

\- Bien. Entonces, ¿con qué vamos a empezar? - pregunta curioso.

\- Como Kurama te habrá explicado, el chakra se compone de energía física-mental y energía espiritual. Lo que vamos a hacer es que aprendas a usar la cantidad adecuada para realizar un jutsu y también aumentar tus reservas de chakra sin contar el chakra de Kurama - avisa con seriedad y tranquilidad - Eso demorará un tiempo normalmente, pero te daré un método que acelerará el tiempo y los resultados -

\- ¿A qué jutsu te refieres? -

\- El Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -

\- **¡Ese es un Kinjutsu, Tsuki!** \- reclama el zorro.

\- ¿Qué es un Kinjutsu? -

\- **Es una técnica prohibida, no es simple de utilizar ya que tiene consecuencias** \- explica Kurama.

\- Pero ese jutsu me ayudará en mi entrenamiento, ¿qué es lo que se necesita para que pueda usar esa técnica? -

\- El Kage Bunshin no Jutsu es una técnica especialmente utilizada para la infiltración ya que al ser Bunshin sólidos, el original recibe la información que ellos han conseguido hasta que desaparecen, requiere dos condiciones: tener una gran cantidad de chakra y que puedas ser capaz de soportar la carga mental. La primera condición la cumples con creces, pero no sé si puedes soportar tanta información - responde ella con sinceridad.

\- ¡Tsuki-chan, enseñamela por favor! - dice con desición en su mirada pero antes de que digan algo los interrumpe - Se que es un jutsu peligroso para cualquier persona normal, pero siento que yo si puedo usarla sin consecuencias graves, Kurama. ¡Enseñame las posiciones de manos, por favor Tsuki-chan! - ruega con esperanza.

\- **Hazlo Tsuki, o sino no parará hasta lograrlo...y no pienso sufrir dolores de cabeza por ello. Naruto, que conste que si te pasa algo grave será tu culpa** \- se rinde Kurama.

\- Bien, comencemos Naruto-kun...estas son las posiciones de manos, apenas la puedas utizar con facilidad comenzaremos con lo demás del entrenamiento - dice la pelirroja al momento que le enseña las posiciones, el rubio asiente energicamente y empieza a practicarlo dicho mientras ella se dirige hacia un arbol con las armas de Rikudō y lo observa desde allí dandole pequeñas sugerencias. A la entrada del anochecer Naruto ya dominaba la técnica - ¡Excelente Naruto-kun!...¡Has aprendido y dominado el Kage Bunshin en unas pocas horas! !Eso es algo imposible para alguien de tu edad, estoy orgullosa de ti! - lo felicita dandole un gran abrazo.

\- **¡Felicidades gaki, también estoy orgulloso de ti, has logrado algo que casi nadie puede hacer!¡Tenías razón, lo hiciste!** \- agrega Kurama.

\- Gracias Kurama, Tsuki-chan - dice con dificultad y cae agotado en los brazos del ángel.

\- Solo está dormido... - dice ella con suavidad y luego lo apoya en el arbol en donde estaba - Cuida de él Kurama, voy a bañarme y después iré a buscar algo para cuando despierte, seguro tendrá mucha hambre - le avisa al kitsune.

\- **Ve tranquila, no olvides que estoy dentro suyo, no tengo nada más que hacer** \- esto provoca una suave risa en la ojiazul, quien coge la canasta y se retira del lugar.

Dentro de unos 15 minutos, en ese aparecen 2 personas con una clara diferencia de edad y ven a Naruto acostado en el árbol.

\- ¿Estará bien? Al parecer está tan cansado que está durmiendo, Zabuza-sama - dice un niño, de aproximadamente 10 años, de rostro casi femenino, de cabello negro y vestido con una yukata verde oscura con partes negras, luego de examinar el estado del niño. Naruto se mueve levemente al sentir sus presencias, la lealtad de quien lo tocaba y la malicia e instinto de protección de la otra persona, pero luego se tranquiliza.

\- Déjalo Haku, estamos perdiendo tiempo... _esas armas es interesante que ese niño las tenga en su poder_ \- piensa el hombre de cabello negro corto y con vendas que cubren parte de su rostro, vestido con un pantalón negro y un polo del mismo color, ademas de usar una espada gigante en su espalda; al ver de reojo las mencionadas armas que están cerca del rubio.

\- Pero Zabuza-sama, tal ves podríamos ayudarlo, o él podría serle de utilidad en el futuro - trata de convencerlo.

\- Eres muy blando Haku, pero tienes razón, puede serne de utilidad, llevemosle a la base - ordena el espadachín.

\- Sí, Zabuza-sama - contesta con firmeza y se dispone a cargarlo. Lo curioso es que ninguno se da cuenta de la presencia de la chica que se acerca a ellos.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes, no son de Konoha...son de Kiri, que le van a hacer a Naruto-kun? - les pregunta con sequedad, entrecerrando sus ojos azules y con el seño fruncido, al darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos.

\- Tienes razón, somos de Kiri, renegados de Kiri. Nos llevaremos al niño, me será muy útil, tambien nos llevaremos las interesantes armas que tiene - responde.

\- No dejaré que le hagan daño, Momochi Zabuza y niño raro - agrega ella poniendose en alerta, lo dicho por ella sorprende al ninja de Kiri.

\- Lo cuidaremos, no te preocupes. Y además no soy raro - avisa el niño pelinegro poniendo una rara expresión en su rostro.

\- Eres algo raro, a pesar de ser un chico te podrían confundir por una chica por tu cara. Además. me hubieran dicho eso desde un principio, no hubieran habido problemas - deja su posición de alerta - Soy Tsuki, soy su amiga y quien le esta enseñando las técnicas ninja, no puedo separarme de él, estaré a su lado pase lo que pase y cuando cumpla sus sueños - dice con firmeza.

\- No te llevaré si no me sirves, aunque lo de enseñarles técnicas al niño puedo hacerlo yo - aclara el ninja.

\- Pero hay cosas que no podrás enseñarle, si te lo quieres llevar...iré con Naruto-kun a donde sea que valla - dice la pelirroja con desición y firmeza.

\- Como quieras niña solo no seas una carga, vamonos, Haku...carga al niño - ordena el mayor de todos, el niño mayor hace lo ordenado cargando al pequeño Uzumaki-Namikaze, pero el ninja adulto estaba por agarrar las armas.

\- ¡No toque esas armas, o se quedará sin una gota de chakra! - advierte la pelirroja antes de que el adulto haga lo mencionado por ella.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunta Zabuza con cautela, el niño que lo acompaña también presta atención.

\- Como usted lo ha notado Zabuza, esas armas son especiales. Ellas absorben una gran cantidad de chakra al ser tocadas, hasta un ninja de su nivel caería agotado y sin nada de chakra con solo tocarlas, imagine la cantidad que requeriría usarlas - explica ella.

\- Pero si ese niño las tiene, ¿por qué no ha muerto? -

\- Eso es porque Naruto-kun es especial, actualmente su chakra es el de un nivel chūnin bajo, pero sus reservas son superiores al de un poderoso Kage - agrega con una sonrisa - No se preocupe, yo las llevaré. No soy como lo que aparenta mi edad física - dice al momento que agarra las armas y las pone en la tela que ata alrededor de su torso y también coge nuevamente la pequeña canasta, antes de que el mayor replique. Ya con todo listo los 4 se retiran del lugar para ir a la base mencionada por el renegado de Kiri, llegan después de tres días y se establecen allí para tomar un descanso.

Al día siguiente, Naruto empieza a despertar, al abrir los ojos ve el rostro de Tsuki y de al parecer un niño con rostro femenino, ambos con las miradas preocupadas. Se da cuenta de que se encuentra en una cama.

- _¿En donde...?, supongo que no me he curado completamente_ \- piensa al verse levemente vendado, pero luego nota que se encuentra encadenado desde las muñecas hasta los tobillos - _¿Y esto?...cadenas, aunque puedo pedirle a Kurama que me de parte de su chakra_ -

\- **Gaki, ¿estás bien?** \- le pregunta el kitsune.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? - pregunta Tsuki.

\- Si, lo estoy - le responde a los dos - ¿Donde estamos Tsuki-chan? ¿Y quién eres tú, dattebayo? No te conozco - agrega señalando al niño pelinegro.

\- Soy Haku. Esta es una de las bases pertenecientes a Zabuza-sama - responde el chico extraño.

\- Te han secuestrado Naruto-kun, yo solo me deje secuestrar - aclara el ángel mostrando una sonrisa, provocando que aparezca una gota estilo anime en la sien derecha del pelinegro.

\- A sí que ya has despertado - dice el recién aparecido Zabuza - ¿Supongo que te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que están? -

\- Si, Tsuki-chan y Haku me lo han dicho - luego vuelve su mirada a su ángel - ¿Tienes comida Tsuki-chan? ¡Muero de hambre, dattebayo! - pide hambriento, esto hace que Zabuza caiga al estilo anime y los otros dos además del Kyūbi rían al ver la actitud del rubio.

\- Ten Naruto-kun, espero que te guste - dice Tsuki cuando le va extendiendo una tabla especial de madera en donde se muestran varios platos de comida y un gran vaso de refresco, sobre la cama en frente de él. Naruto, apenas recibe la comida, empieza a comer enérgicamente hasta terminarlos completamente.

\- ¡Ah...! ¡Gracias Tsuki-chan, estaba deliciosa! ¡Eres una gran cocinera! - comenta dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas sonrojando a la chica.

\- G-Gracias - responde ella desviando su rostro hacia su izquierda para que no noten su sonrojo. Naruto nota que ella también está encadenada al igual que él, pero antes de hablar es interrumpido por un carraspeo de parte del espadachín quien lo mira fijamente, tratando de intimidarlo.

\- Ya sé que estas intentando intimidarme, pero no me das miedo. En Konohagakure me torturaban e insultaban llamándome monstruo y demonio, así que eso ya no es efectivo conmigo - aclara Naruto.

\- _Una cosa es que me llamen "el demonio de la niebla" ya que me he ganado esa reputación, pero otra es que le digan "demonio" a un niño de 6 años...que vida habrá tenido..._ Oye mocoso, soy Zabuza Momochi y la razón por la que ambos están aquí es por la bondad de Haku y también por la insistencia de la chica. Te seré directo, ¡únete a mi! -

\- ¿Para que me necesitas?, puedo ver que eres muy poderoso -

\- Pues, debes volverte poderoso. Puedo notar que tienes talento, eres alguien especial...las grandes cantidades de chakra que tienes y esas armas. Luego atacaré Kirigakure - responde el adulto provocando que el rubio lo mire con sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué razón? -

\- Kiri está en crisis, me convertí en renegado ya que me opuse al gobierno del Mizukage. Actualmente en Kiri, está pasando por una guerra civil entre shinobi y los miembros con Kekei Genkai - responde con tristeza oculta.

\- ¿Que es un Kekei Genkai? - pregunta el rubio.

\- ¿No sabes que es un Kekei Genkai?, bueno aun eres un niño así que supongo que no lo sabes. Un Kekei Genkai es una alteración genética que pasa de padres a hijos, la cual le brinda al ser habilidades únicas que aparecen a un determinado clan, estas habilidades no pueden ser copiadas. Haku es miembro del casi extinto clan Yuki, por él me opuse al Mizukage. Sigo sin comprender cual es la razón del Yondaime para empezar esa masacre -

\- ¿Yon-Yondaime? ¿Te refieres a Yagura? - exclama impactado por lo que acaba de escuchar, luego se entristece al saber lo que su modelo a seguir ha hecho.

\- Si el mismo Yagura, el Yondaime Mizukage y jinchūriki del Sanbi, considerado como el más poderoso al poder tener control total de su Bijū. Él era alguien amable, al principio de su gobierno siempre buscaba lo mejor para la aldea y los ninjas por eso fue considerado el mejor Mizukage que halla existido luego de que la aldea sufriera etapas terroríficas. Pero un día él cambió, su actitud cambió drásticamente - Esto decepcionó aún mas al niño y se prometió a sí mismo nunca dejar que el poder se le suba a la cabeza.

\- Admito que esta información me ha sorprendido, Yagura ha sido mi modelo a seguir ya que es el primer jinchūriki en convertirse en Kage y ganarse el respeto de su aldea -

\- ¿Acaso eres un jinchūriki? - pregunta curiosamente Haku.

\- Si, soy el jinchūriki del...Kyūbi - esto sorprende a los dos de Kiri.

\- ¡¿E-El Kyūbi?! Si que eres especial niño, con razón la chiquilla dijo que tienes grandes reservas de chakra - comenta el espadachín cambiando se expresión a una mas calmada, pero no se da cuenta de que hizo enojar a la pelirroja quien estaba de espectadora.

\- _Chiquilla..._ \- piensa con furia contenida y una venita palpitando en su sien; luego empieza a expulsar un aura roja oscura de todo su cuerpo, este aura es captada por los 3 - ¡Zabuza...! - dice de forma tétrica, poniendo al nombrado completamente pálido y asustado al igual que a Naruto y Haku.

\- _Siento que si no digo nada...moriré._ Esto...l-lo siento en serio - se disculpa con rapidez, a lo que la chica se tranquiliza y los 4 suspiran pero con pesadez por parte de los hombres, Zabuza carraspea - Entonces, esas son las valiosas y atesoradas armas de Kumo... Ahora si que te metiste donde no deberías - dice lo ultimo con burla.

\- Parece que si, según Tsuki-chan y el Kyūbi, soy el único que puede utilizar estas armas sin consecuencias graves, aunque recién las he adquirido - responde.

\- Entonces, tu eres...el preciado jinchūriki del Kyūbi, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, quien podría ser el nuevo "Flash Amarillo" - dice Haku provocando que el rubio lo mire confundido.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿De que estás hablando? -

\- Lo que pasa es que en estos 3 días han pasado muchas cosas, ¡eres la primicia del momento! Según dicen los rumores, fuiste visto cerca de Kumo y que tienes en tu poder las sagradas armas más poderosas del mundo Shinobi; se han hecho varias investigaciones a profundidad y se descubrieron tus raíces, al final resultaste ser una mina de oro, un diamante en bruto. Se dice que fuiste asesinado por la aldea en donde naciste pero al parecer no es cierto. Todo el continente es un caos, las pequeñas y grandes aldeas te están buscando desesperadamente - cuenta el mayor, luego saca un libro de uno de sus bolsillos y le muestra una página en donde está su retrato - A pesar de no ser un ninja, te han puesto en el nuevo libro bingo como alguien de peligro rango C hasta S. Las aldeas mandan misiones de búsqueda para hallarte, especialmente Kumogakure, te quieren vivo muchacho -

\- ¡Maldición!, ¡estoy frito!, creí que ella no diría nada. Bueno, no importa, me da igual -

\- Pero, te querrán usar como un arma Naruto-kun - aclara la pelirroja con preocupación.

\- Lo sé Tsuki chan, pero para evitarlo debo volverme fuerte - responde el jinchūriki.

\- Tienes razón, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible Naruto-kun - dice ella con emoción.

\- ¡Sí! - exclama con decisión e inmediatamente ambos retoman la seriedad - ¿Y...qué piensas hacer Zabuza? - le pregunta.

\- Pues...podría entregarte a Kumo u otra aldea, pero no lo haré, me ayudarás como aliado -

\- No quiero, lo siento pero me negaré. Además soy débil y necesito entrenamiento. Debo detener la guerra, no comenzarla y conseguir la victoria pero no mataré a nadie, quiero estar fuera del ciclo del odio -

\- Bien, como quieras, pero eso será difícil - responde Zabuza luego de comprender lo dicho por el rubio.

\- Lo sé, será difícil pero no imposible - y él da una pequeña sonrisa - Bueno creo que eso sería todo. Tsuki-chan, ¡comencemos! - agrega con entusiasmo luego de que rompe las cadenas con chakra de sus muñecas, la mencionada asiente y también destroza las cadenas que la aprisionan con fuerza bruta y ayuda al rubio con las de sus tobillos, Naruto se ata las armas a la espalda y ella coge su canasta de la cual saca dos abrigos, ambos de color blanco con detalles en negro y rojo, uno para el y el otro para ella. Se dirigen a la salida seguidos de los de Kirigakure - Zabuza, Haku nos volveremos a ver...pronto - dice Naruto despidiéndose luego de salir.

\- Si, nos vemos - también se despide Tsuki. Zabuza solo los mira y se adentra en su refugio.

\- Hasta luego Naruto-kun, Tsuki-chan - agrega Haku quien cierra la puerta desde adentro.

\- ¿Y a donde iremos Tsuki-chan? - pregunta el rubio con curiosidad. Al instante se adentra a su espacio mental en donde aparece el Bijū encerrado.

\- **Yo también me pregunto eso Tsuki** -

\- Pues pensaba que tal vez podríamos entrenar en Uzu - responde ella.

\- ¿Uzu? ¿Por qué, donde queda? - pregunta un confundido oji azul.

\- **¿Uzugakure? No he oído de ese lugar en mucho tiempo, aunque es una muy buena idea, será difícil llega allí** \- comenta el Bijū asintiendo levemente dándole la razón.

\- No entiendo que alguien me explique - reclama Naruto haciendo un tierno puchero.

\- _¡Es tan Kawai!_ ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Kurama? -

\- **Si, tienes razón. Pues, Uzu es una aldea en la que habitaba un solo clan siendo este el clan Uzumaki, tu clan, el cual se destacaba de otros de muchas maneras. Una de ellas es el distintivo color rojizo de su cabello, exactamente igual que al de Tsuki** \- empieza a contar algunas cosas que sabía de ese clan, al momento de decir eso último, el Uzumaki se sorprende y dirige su mirada al cabello del ángel y lo admira con asombro provocándole un gran sonrojo a ella - **Aunque tú eres la excepción ya que te pareces físicamente más a tu padre, bueno eso es aparte. Otra cosa por la que se destacaba el clan Uzumaki era por sus grandes cantidades o proporciones de chakra y gran resistencia física; un Uzumaki de 12 a 15 años podría tener las reservas de chakra de un ANBU promedio aún sin necesidad de haber tenido un buen entrenamiento, esto hizo que los Uzumaki sean los mejores ninja en Ninjutsu , Taijutsu y Kenjutsu. Algo más es que todo Uzumaki tenia habilidad en usar el Fuinjutsu, o uso e sellos, y eran los mejores en ello, nadie los podía superar; por todas estas razones tu clan era muy temido por todo el mundo ninja. Por lo cual Senju Hashirama, el que es conocido como el dios ninja y el primer Hokage, al saber esto hizo una alianza con los Uzumaki y tomo como esposa a Uzumaki Mito** -

\- ¡Wau! ¡El clan Uzumaki es genial! ¡Me alegra pertenecer a este clan! - exclamó Naruto con gran emoción, pero para abruptamente su celebración - Pero Kurama, ¿que más pasó?, no hemos visto nunca algún Uzumaki además de mí -

\- **Lo que le pasó al clan Uzumaki es que fue aniquilado; como te acabo de decir hace poco...los Uzumaki eran temidos por sus técnicas y habilidades, tanto que hasta tenían su propio país siendo este Uzu, lugar donde solo habitaban Uzumaki y el cual es de muy difícil acceso, podían valerse por si mismos ya que además de ser ninja cada persona tenia su propia especialidad como civiles pero también los comerciantes y señores feudales que requerían de sus servicios estaban cerca del país, los Uzumaki tenían arcas gigantescas en las que habían montañas de dinero...supongo que las siguen teniendo ya que según Mito ellos guardaban sus ganancias mediante sellos de sangre. Bueno sigamos con lo que te estaba diciendo al principio, el clan Uzumaki era muy temido así que 3 de las 5 grandes naciones siendo Kumo, Iwa y formaron una alianza para atacar a tu clan, al final las naciones ganaron pero sufrieron muchas bajas y su ejército se redujo en mas de un 70%, los últimos Uzumaki que pudieron sobrevivir a esta masacre lograron escapar y se fueron a otras aldeas, la mayoría cambiándose de apellido...actualmente Uzu está en ruinas pero según Kushina había dicho una vez el lugar está protegido con varias barreras de sangre. Y eso es todo lo que sé** \- Kurama termina su relación y explicación, dirige su mirada al rubio de las marcas en las mejillas que ha adquirido una actitud reflexiva y luego se da cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa y alegría de la pelirroja, así que lo examina detalladamente, se da cuenta del motivo y se sorprende - **¡N-No puedo creerlo!** -

...

* * *

Aquí el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado disculpen las faltas ortográficas, hasta otra lectores.

Puede que esta historia tenga un pequeño parecido con el fanfic "Quiero ser Rikudō Sennin" aunque sea solo el inicio, la inspiración me llegó al leerlo. Pero no es una copia y la historia es diferente.


	3. Byakugan

Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Nuevo capítulo a la orden. Lamento mucho la tardanza así que espero que disfruten este capítulo con ansias.

...

...

\- _Lo logrado Naruto-_ _kun_ _, por fin lo despiertas_ \- piensa en el ángel con una sonrisa suave. El niño estaba en el aire y apretaba los puños con fuerza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que nadie decía nada y miraba hacia los 2 hacia él.

\- ¿Kurama, Tsuki-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dattebayo! ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Pregunta a qué recibir un asentimiento coordinado de parte de sus amigos - ¿Qué cosa? -

\- Pues ... Mejor que mostrar, salgamos de aquí - dice la pelirroja después de pensarlo en el momento en que salen del lugar mental y buscamos por qué los clientes están muy contentos. ¡Naruto kun! ¡Hyōton: reflector jutsu del gran espejo! - Dijo esto y lo necesité de usar algún sello de manos con su chakra creado frente a Uzumaki una gran estructura de hielo muy parecida a un espejo, el niño se acerca más y se sorprende por lo que ve.

\- ¿Qué son estos ojos Tsuki-chan? -

\- Son tus ojos, los cuales han logrado despertar el Byakugan, ahora plantea el primer día de igual a igual de Hagoromo-san, el Rikudō Sennin - responde ella deshaciendo la técnica.

\- **Aunque es algo diferente, ya que el viejo Rikudō me dijo que había nacido con él. Aún así, ¡felicidades Naruto!** \- dice el gran ente después de que ingresó al mundo mental del niño y alegrando al pequeño - **Tsuki a pesar de saber que eres un ángel, me sorprendió que pudieras usar un jutsu de hielo** \- reconoce.

\- Si Tsuki-chan, ¡eres genial! - agrega el niño muy emocionado.

\- No lo creo, ahora creo que deberías desactivar tu Byakugan -

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? -

\- Concentrar y tratar de que el chakra deje de dirigirse hacia sus ojos, Kurama tal ves debas ayudarlo -

\- Claro, tenlo por seguro - contesta el kitsune, luego de unos minutos el dōjutsu se desactivó.

\- Kurama gracias -

\- **De nada Naruto** \- responde el Bijū.

\- Tsuki-chan si que eres increíble - alaba el de marcas en las mejillas.

\- No es nada Naruto-kun, Kurama. Después de todo puedo usar a la perfección todos los elementos y subelementos, soy el único ángel que puede hacerlo con facilidad casi igual que Kami-sama. Pero aún así también puedes usarlo con facilidad Naruto-kun - dice ella.

\- ¿En serio? ¡genial! - da unos saltitos de emoción en su lugar. Ambos llegan a Uzushiogakure en la maña luego de unos 5 días de camino y entran a través de la barrera de sangre que cubre toda la ciudad de Uzushio, escogen un lugar arbolado y despejado de las ruinas.

\- Bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento. Ahora que domina los Kage Bunshin puede seguir con Taijutsu, la básica básica y la estrategia y control del chakra - El niño asiente con entusiasmo y decisión - Tiene 30 Kage Bunshin para empezar, 10 y el original se encargarán del Taijutsu, los otros 5 leerán los rollos de los conocimientos básicos de las grandes aldeas y los nombres de sus respectivos idiomas y su naturaleza de chakra junto con sus técnicas más conocidas, los que se beneficiaron y querían aprender sobre qué tratar otros 15 aprenderán el control de chakra con varios ejercicios y cuando los dominen les pondrán un sello impar para que puedan hacer la mayor cantidad de jutsu con la menor cantidad de chakra posible;

## Con los 5 clones ##

\- Bien Naruto-kun, ustedes tienen 5 rollos por cada uno, un rollo por cada aldea. Tendrán hasta el medio día para aprender lo que dice, es información básica de las 5 grandes y de sus respectivos Kage - después de esto ella junta las palmas de sus manos y las separadas lentamente va apareciendo un pequeño rollo lila y lo abre - ¡Liberar ! - dados y del rollo salen otros 5 rollos medianos de diferente color y símbolos representados por cada nación (el rojo con el símbolo del fuego, el verde con el viento, el azul con el agua, el amarillo con el del rayo y el marrón con el de la roca) y se entrega a los clones - ¡Comiencen! - da la orden y los clones obedecen mientras ella los vigila.

## Con los 15 ##

\- Bien, ustedes hacer ejercicios de control de chakra. Lo que haremos es básico, se concentrarán en una de estas hojas y el chakra tendrán que adherirlas en su frente, para eso tienen que usar la cantidad correcta de chakra. Si usan muy poca la hoja se caerá y usarán la demasiada cantidad la hoja se caerá - la instrucción al enseñarles ella misma el procedimiento - Ahora ustedes la tendrán en la mano -

\- ¡Sí! - los clones cogen cada uno una hoja de un árbol y comienzan con el ejercicio con mucha dificultad y siguen sacando más hojas cada ves que quemaran la anterior.

## Con los 11 Naruto faltantes ##

\- Naruto-kun, ahora a nosotros nos toca Taijutsu. Comenzaremos con lo básico acondicionamiento físico y posturas pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki. Deben saber que en todo el mundo Shinobi el mejor usuario de Taijutsu es Maito Gai de Konoha, el único propósito que tiene para sus aprendices es un exhaustivo entrenamiento cada vez más alto cada día; por lo que aprovecharemos la búsqueda que se te está haciendo para que tengas condición, ni siquiera puedes dejar que el ANBU, el cual es el mejor defensor y atacante de cada aldea, te atrape. Bien quiero que esta vez todos empiecen con correr alrededor del bosque unas 100 vueltas sin ser vistos, luego harán 100 abdominales, 50 sentadillas y 25 planchas en el menor tiempo posible, será una competencia - dice la original y nota el rostro de los clones.

\- **¿No crees que estas exagerando Tsuki? A penas es un niño** \- reclama el zorro luego de que ella entra en el paisaje mental del niño.

\- Lo parece Kurama, pero si no logra hacer esa cantidad de ejercicios...no podrá avanzar ni cumplir su meta, ¡confía más en él Kurama! -

\- **¡Está bien!** -

\- _Naruto-_ _kun_ _esfuérzate,_ ¡comiencen! - da la orden los clones y el original asienten y dan inicio al ejercicio.

Luego de unas horas, al llegar al medio día desde que comenzaron con el entrenamiento en las áreas divididas...todos lograron cumplir con las expectativas de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Bien, paren ahora y júntense! - dicen las 3 Tsuki y los Naruto obedecen las órdenes dadas, los clones de ella desaparecen - Ya es medio día, es momento de realizar el examen, veré si has logrado mejorar Naruto-kun. Comencemos con lo que resultaría más fácil para tí, el acondicionamiento físico, veamos los resultados - mira fijamente a los clones hasta llegar a mirar al original - Naruto- kun, ¡los clones que estuvieron con el original dispercense tal como mis clones lo hicieron, por favor! - al instante los 10 mencionados se liberan sin afectar al original. Ella se le acerca al rubio, de su mano hace brotar una luz verdosa y cuando toca la cabeza del jinchūriki, la luz lo cubre completamente - Muy bien Naruto-kun, lo que acabo de hacer es relajar tus músculos y eliminar el dolor, esos ejercicios debieron mejorar tu físico aún en el poco tiempo que hemos practicado desde el camino hasta aquí. Corre hasta donde se encuentra el árbol con el lazo y regresa hasta aquí, veré el tiempo en que lo haces - dice señalando el objeto que se encuentra a 100 metros y sacando de su canasta un cronómetro - ¿Estás listo? - el oji azul asiente y se prepara poniéndose en posición - ¡Ya! - al decir esto ella pulsa el botón de conteo y el niño instantáneamente corre a su máxima velocidad, rodé el mencionado árbol y regresa a donde de encuentra el ángel con algunos de sus clones - ¡Increíble Naruto-kun!, tu velocidad ha mejorado notablemente, lo hiciste en un tiempo de 5 segundos - alaba su desempeño y le da una botella de agua que saca de la canasta - Ahora haremos la prueba oral de conocimiento básico, para eso quiero que los clones que participaron en eso se dispersen - dicho esto 5 clones se van dispersando en orden sin causar ningún efecto catastrófico en el original - Respóndeme todo lo que te pregunte - Naruto asiente con efusividad - Primero: dime los nombres de las grandes naciones con el título de su respectivo Kage -

\- Las grandes naciones son 5 y son: Konohagakure no Sato, con el Hokage como líder; Sunagakure no Sato, con el Kazekage como líder; Kumogakure no Sato, con el Raikage como líder; Kirigakure no Sato, con el Mizukage como líder; y por último Iwagakure no Sato, con el Tsuchikage como líder - responde él.

\- Muy bien, segunda pregunta: dime los nombres de los Kage y a que aldea pertenecen -

\- Están: Sarutobi Hiruzen de Konoha, Rasa de Suna, A de Kumo, Yagura de Kiri y Ōnoki de Iwa - en el penúltimo nombrado, el rubio lo hace con tristeza.

\- Naruto-kun debo decirte que nada de lo que está pasando en Kiri no es lo que crees -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Tsuki-chan? - pregunta el niño.

\- Pues no puedo decirte mucho, solo que Yagura no es él, es como una marioneta a pesar de estar vivo -

\- E-Entonces, ¿Yagura no inició la guerra interna en Kiri? -

\- No lo hizo - al decir esto el oji azul salta de alegría porque su héroe no es malvado.

\- **Entonces está siendo controlado...** \- comenta Kurama el cual comienza a tener una sospecha de lo que está pasando - **¿Quién lo está controlando?, sé que lo sabes. ¡Dímelo!** \- ordena el zorro y la mira fijamente a lo que ella le devuelve la mirada y luego de unos segundos suspira con pesadez.

\- Lo que puedo decir es: Uchiha -

\- **¡¿Madara está vivo?!** -

\- No, Madara ha muerto hace años. Es otro Uchiha, uno que se creía muerto en la última Gran Guerra, ha sido engañado por Madara. No se cual es su propósito, solo que es peligroso - le responde ella con sinceridad.

\- **Naruto, debes hacerte más fuerte en el menor tiempo posible. Ese Uchiha me da muy mala espina y más si tienen que ver con Madara** \- agrega el Bijū con molestia.

\- ¡Sí, Kurama! - regresan a la realidad - Tsuki-chan, sigue por favor - le pide.

\- ¡Claro! Bien, dime ¿cuáles son los elementos que representan a cada Kage y país en donde residen? -

\- Los elementos básicos son el Katon en Hi no Kuni, el Fūton en Kaze no Kuni, el Raiton en Kaminari no Kuni, el Suiton en Mizu no Kuni, y el Doton en Tsuchi no Kuni -

\- Bien, a cada Kage se le nombra por algo en especial que lo diferencia de sus allegados y de los demás Kage de su respectivas aldeas. ¿Cuál es esa diferencia? -

\- La denominación de Kage se alcanza al sobrepasar los límites de un ninja habilidoso, al ser reconocidos por su respectivas aldeas y señores feudales, y demostrar su valía a través de heroicos actos y un corazón humilde. Pero cada Kage se diferencia de otro de su respectiva aldea a través de una numeración al recibir el puesto antes y después de otro - dice sin bacilar.

\- Y por último, menciona el puesto de numeración de los actuales Kage -

\- Comenzando con Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen es el Sandaime Hokage; en Suna, Rasa es el Yondaime Kazekage; en Kumo, A es el Yondaime Raikage; en Kiri, Yagura el Yondaime Mizukage; y finalmente en Iwa, Ōnoki es el Sandaime Tsuchikage - responde el Uzumaki emocionado.

\- ¡Lo hiciste excelente Naruto-kun! - esto provoca una sonrisa mucho más amplia en él - Ahora terminemos con el control de chakra, se que lo harás bien, solo no uses el chakra de Kurama. ¡Los últimos clones dispersen! - los nombrados lo hacen - Naruto-kun coge algunas hojas, comienza con una en frente e iré aumentando la cantidad cada tiempo tiempo así que debes concentrarte mucho para enviar chakra a cada hoja sin alterar las demás - el rubio asiente, se sienta en posición de loto pero apoya sus manos en sus rodillas y hace lo que se dijo; la ojiazul cada 10 a 15 segundos va más 2 hojas más, al alcance del medio del cuerpo del chico con hojas y al aumento 2 más, Naruto no puede mantener su control y la mayoría de las hojas se caen mientras que una vez se queman .

\- ¿Qué tal lo hice Tsuki-chan? - pregunta jadeante por agotar la mayoría de su chakra y energías.

\- Estuviste bien para alguien de tu edad, al mismo tiempo creas que mañana podrás avisar sobre los árboles y más tarde cuando logres, en otros terrenos como el agua, montañas, quebradas, nieve, lodo, metal, entre otros -

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! También quiero aprender jutsu pateatraseros - dice completamente extasiado, esto provoca en Kurama una gota tipo anime.

\- Seguro Naruto-kun, pero primero comamos. Luego de enseñar las posiciones de la lucha de tu clan podremos explorar la montaña. Precisemos cuando cogemos su canasta, se extiende una manta en el suelo y se sacan varios platos de comida de la canasta y unos cubiertos.

\- ¡Genial Tsuki-chan, empiezas ahora mismo! - y comienza con el ejercicio mientras la chica se retira.

...

...

Como dije al principio lamento en serio la tardanza, pero algunas tareas, el bloqueo y la flojera misma del ser humano no hacen una buena mescla. Acepto cualquier idea y comentario positivos como negativos. Deben tener en cuenta que no es la historia de la historia en la que tengo que pensar, tengo otras cosas en mi mente (literalmente muchas) que aún no lescribo pero que lo lograré por lo más rápido posible publicaré ... les doy mi palabra y si es necesario firmaré por sangre.


	4. Cap 4

Hola queridos amigos lectores, disculpen la demora, he tenido algunas dificultades con esta historia. Algunas partes que no me convencían o gustaban y cosas así.

Les tengo listo este capítulo y espero que les guste.

.

.

.

.

.

Al regresar en el atardecer luego de hacer la comida y preparar el terreno, Tsuki va hacia donde está Naruto para llamarlo. El Namikaze Uzumaki lograba llegar hasta casi la mitad del árbol gigante y bajaba rápidamente hasta el suelo y caía sentado por todo el agotamiento que tenía.

\- Naruto-kun, ya es hora de comer - llama.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? - pregunta para si mismo.

\- **Vamos cachorro, debes comer para recuperar la energía que has perdido. A pesar de que tienes 6 años lo que avanzaste es demasiado para alguien de tu edad** -

\- Esta bien, después de todo ahora que lo pienso muero de hambre - dice al momento que su estómago empieza a rugir fuertemente haciendo reír a los otros 2 y avergonzándolo. Se calman y comen tranquilamente y descansan por unas horas, terminado esto Naruto vuelve a su entrenamiento de escalar árboles.

Al anochecer un muy cansado descendiente Uzumaki aparece frente a su ángel quien estaba preparando el lugar de la cena, la cual estaba guardada.

\- ¿Ya regresaste Naruto-kun? Ya será la hora de la cena -

\- ¡Lo logré Tsuki-chan! ¡Pude escalar todo el árbol! ¡Mira, ven! - dice esto completamente emocionado y feliz de lo logrado, la coge de la mano y la lleva hasta el mencionado árbol.

\- **Este niño, cada vez me sorprende más. Lograr todo eso en un solo día... ¡Ja!, si alguien dijera eso y no lo veo, no lo creería** \- Kurama ríe.

\- Muéstrame tu progreso, Naruto-kun -

\- Tsuki-chan, deleítate con esto - concentra chakra en la planta de sus pies y va escalando lentamente tal gigante hasta llegar a la cima desviándose en algunas ramas y luego baja al suelo.

\- ¡Increíble, eres increíble Naruto-kun! - lo felicita pero al mirarlo nota su cansancio - Bueno, ya hice la cena. Vayamos a casa para que podamos darnos un baño antes de cenar -

\- ¿Después de comer entrenaremos? -

\- **No creo que sea bueno, ¡mírate estás agotado!** -

\- Kurama tiene razón Naruto-kun, además debes recuperar tus energías. Aunque preferiría ir a un balneario - luego coge su canasta - Si quieres puedo bañarme contigo - al oír esto él se sonroja levemente.

\- _**Gaki, si que eres afortunado**_ \- piensa el zorro. Luego salen de esa casa y se dirigen a un balneario cercano a ese lugar (las afueras de Uzugakure), piden un onsen vacío y se alistan.

Ya llegando al lugar el rubio al momento de desvestirse es molestado por su Bijū.

\- **Oye, Naruto.¿Qué se siente tener a una chica como maestro y compañera, más aún...?** -

\- No digas esas cosas Kurama - el hijo del Yondaime lo interrumpe avergonzado mientras se adentra en la tina.

\- **Pero aunque tiene una apariencia casi adolescente no puedes negar que es una belleza** \- al no recibir respuesta sigue con la plática - **La ventaja que tienes es que ella tiene tu misma edad** \- termina con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Kurama, eres un pervertido! - dice con la cara roja.

\- **No lo soy** -

\- Si lo eres -

\- **Claro que no lo soy, yo solo dije que Tsuki es una ángel muy hermosa y que justamente es de tu edad. Tu pensaste en otra cosa** \- el jinchūriki se avergüenza más - **¡Te agarré, tu eres el pervertido!** \- el sonrojo del niño se incrementa por toda la cara por lo que se adentra más en el agua provocando la burla del Kyūbi - **Tranquilo gaki, estaba jugando, además como no ibas a pensar en esas cosas si yo estaba hablando en doble sentido; a decir verdad lo que me sorprendió es que no pasaras por alto lo que dije. Parece que a pesar de tener casi 7, tu formación y crecimiento es muy avanzado** \- dicho esto suelta una carcajada provocando un puchero de parte del tenuemente sonrojado oji azul.

\- ¿Quién tiene una formación y crecimiento avanzado? - se escucha una voz muy conocida para ambos seres quienes dirigen su vista a la pelirroja que se encuentra en la puerta del lugar con solo una toalla que apenas la cubre desde sus senos hasta la mitad de los muslos y con sus alas a la vista.

\- ¡Tsuki-chan! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - pregunta exaltado y parándose de repente con un fuerte sonrojo luego de mirarla.

\- Naruto-kun te dije que me bañaría contigo, por eso pedí un onsen privado - responde con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, entonces sella nuevamente sus alas, se adentra en la gran tina y se acerca a su protegido - ¿Te molesta? -

\- **Naruto, si que tienes una maldita suerte. Bueno dormiré** \- dice el Bijū recostándose en el paisaje mental de Naruto dejando a la chica confundida y al niño sonrojado con lo dicho anteriormente.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- _Estúpido zorro..._ ¡No! Solo fué algo inesperado, no me molesta Tsuki-chan - contesta con nerviosismo.

\- Gracias, ahora déjame lavar tu espalda - pide luego de agarrar una esponja, él acepta y sale de la tina atandose la tolla a su cintura, agarra una banca y se sienta en ella. Ella también sale de la tina y coge otra banca poniéndose detrás junto con un balde y la esponja y hace lo mencionado - Esta es la primera vez que entro a este tipo de lugares, me alegra que estés aquí, no me gusta estar sola - comenta.

\- No te preocupes Tsuki-chan, si no te gusta estar sola...siempre puedes bañarte conmigo -

\- ¿Enserio? - y al recibir un asentimiento se alegra tanto que se abraza fuertemente a su espalda pegando su cuerpo, avergonzándolo - Gracias -

\- D-De na-nada. Ahora... yo supongo que frotaré tu espalda - recibe un asentimiento de parte de ella, quien se desprende la toalla y cubre su parte frontal y él comienza con lo mencionado - Tsuki-chan, ¿donde conseguiste el dinero para pagar esto? -

\- Pues la verdad es que lo saque de una de las habitaciones subterráneas secretas de las ruinas del palacio; y si te preguntas como es que nadie más ha podido retirar todo ese dinero, es que las habitaciones estan muy ocultas y además tienen varias barreras de sangre las cuales solo los Uzumaki pueden romper y atravesar - explica hasta que él termina tal labor, luego se separan dándose la espalda y cada uno termina de bañarse. Finalmente se visten nuevamente con la ropa que ella saca de la canasta; para él una pijama que consta de un polo manga larga color rojo con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el frente y la misma cantidad de tomoes de su collar en la espalda(9),un pantalón azul brillante con franjas en negro y azul y unas pantuflas grises; y para ella un pijama que consta de un polo manga larga color azul brillante que tiene el mismo sello de la espalda que la otra ropa al guardar nuevamente sus alas y en la parte frontal tiene impresa la palabra "ángel", un pantalón rojo con pétalos de sakura de color blanco y negro y unas pantuflas grises.

\- ¡Ahh...! ¡Qué relajante! - dice al salir del balneario y recibe un asentimiento de la chica - Tsuki-chan, muero de hambre~ -

\- Yo también, vallamos rápido entonces - dice guiñándole un ojo, libera el sello que tiene sus alas, lo agarra por debajo de los brazos y lo alza en vuelo por el cielo hasta llegar al lugar en donde residen actualmente captando miradas de asombro por parte de Naruto.

\- Eso fue...¡totalmente WAU!, ¡hagámoslo otra vez! - dice emocionado y recibe un asentimiento.

\- Será para otra vez, ahora a comer - terminan todo y duermen.

Al día siguiente luego de desayunar se dirigen a un lago cercano.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí Tsuki-chan? -

\- Pues, aún debemos mejorar más tu control de chakra. Por ahora aprenderás a caminar por el agua -

\- ¡Bien! Empecemos de una vez, quiero aprender jutsu supergeniales - dice emocionado.

\- **No corras muchacho, primero debes mejorar tu control de chakra para así no te excedas al momento de utilizar algún jutsu y puedas controlar tus grandes reservas de chakra y no agotarlas rápidamente** \- explica el zorro provocando una mueca de disconformidad.

\- Kurama tiene razón - gira en dirección del lago, hace una posición de manos y empieza a caminar sobre él - Para caminar sobre el agua necesitas juntar una cantidad de chakra en la planta de los pies y cambiar el flujo constantemente ya que el agua es líquido y presenta cambios a diferencia de la madera o la roca que son sólidos, ¡vamos inténtalo yo sé que puedes! - y le hace una seña para que lo haga. Él asiente y comienza a juntar chakra en la planta de los pies pero al adentrarse en el lago se hunde por lo cual es llevado a la orilla ayudado por su guía - Sigue intentándolo, si quieres pide ayuda a Kurama o utiliza el Byakugan y mira que es lo que estoy haciendo con mi chakra - sugiere y el asiente y con ayuda activa su reciente dōjutsu y observa lo que hará - Luego de esto te enseñaré a utilizar el Byakugan, hacerlo adecuadamente y mantenerlo por más tiempo - hace lo dicho y se adentra en el lago para caminar sobre el agua - Te toca, Naruto-kun, ¡esfuérzate! Me encargaré de preparar el almuerzo. Kurama, te lo dejo - dice al momento de coger la canasta y retirarse.

\- ¡Bien, hagámoslo Kurama! - desactiva el Byakugan y pone sus manos en posición - Primero, juntar chakra en la planta de los pies - se adentra nuevamente en el lago e intenta el ejercicio - Y ahora...hacer que el flujo de chakra sea constante - pero no puede hacerlo y queda medio hundido hasta que pierde el control requerido y se hunde completamente a lo que con dificultad nada hasta la orilla.

\- **Sigue intentándolo mocoso, aún te falta mucho** \- el niño sigue repitiendo el ejercicio varias veces por 3 horas por lo cual cae agotado al llegar a la orilla - **No te sobre esfuerces Naruto, nadie puede haber hecho este ejercicio a la primera** -

\- Lo sé Kurama, es algo frustrante..., pero no me rendiré, seguiré hasta que lo pueda hacer porqué seré el nuevo Rikudō Sennin y para eso debo hacerme más fuerte - dice el oji azul mostrando gran determinación en sus palabras.

\- **Bien, descanza unos minutos y luego podrás hacer nuevamente el ejercicio** \- recomienda el zorro a lo que el Uzumaki-Namikaze asiente pero se queda dormido sobre el suelo - _**Este niño...**_ \- piensa negando con la cabeza.

Así pasó otro día más en el que Naruto intentaba mantenerse sobre el agua del lago, al atardecer del dia siguiente fue a llamar a Tsuki, quien se encontraba en un pequeño mercado cercano recién establecido.

\- ¡Tsuki-chan, por fin lo logré! - exclama exhausto.

\- ¿En serio?, vaya...que bien. ¡Felicidades Naruto-kun! - finaliza con una sonrisa - ¿Tienes hambre, qué quieres comer? -

\- ¡Si! ¿Puedes preparar ramen? - pregunta esperanzado.

\- Claro no lo dudes, por haber logrado dominar la caminata sobre el agua te haré tu ramen favorito para la noche - Naruto celebra causando una risa en el ángel y su Bijū.

\- **Tranquilo muchacho...aún falta dos horas para la cena** \- el niño se deprime provocándole una gota de sudor en la nuca - **Si que eres un niño, no te pongas así falta muy poco** -

\- Por ahora come esto - ella le entrega una manzana, él la acepta y la come tranquilamente - Bien, pagaré esto y regresemos a casa - cumplido esto, regresan a casa y cenan tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente luego de descansar después del desayuno se fueron a entrenar nuevamente, practicaron con todos los terrenos posibles con ayuda de los jutsu elementales de Tsuki y así pasó el tiempo.

A la semana, se dirigen de nuevo hacia el lago.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora Tsuki-chan? - pregunta el niño.

\- Pues ahora practicaremos de nuevo las posiciones de Taijutsu para que puedas hacerlas sin esfuerzo, luego en la tarde tendremos un enfrentamiento en lo que aplicarás todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora - responde.

\- ¿Hasta el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? -

\- Si, también puedes usar el Kage Bunshin - le da una sonrisa - A partir de mañana el entrena miento será aún más difícil, usarás sellos de gravedad, te enseñaré a utilizar jutsu elemental, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu y como romperlo, estrategia y finalmente Fuinjutsu, el cual supongo que no te será tan difícil después de todo eres un Uzumaki y está en tu sangre -

\- Si, él tiene razón. Después de todo el Fuinjutsu es el arte ninja más difícil y complicado de dominar - aclara un reflexivo Kurama a lo que ella piensa como explicarse.

\- ¡Sorprendente! - dice emocionado pero al instante se detiene - Espera Tsuki-chan, ¿como sabes que el Fuinjutsu no se me hará complicado? -

\- Pues...digamos que puedo ver fracciones del futuro - responde con una sonrisa, mientras lo dicho sorprende a sus oyentes.

\- ¿En serio? ...¡Es increíble! - exclama un emocionado Naruto.

\- **Vaya...eso si que me sorprendió, no lo sabía. Creí que saber el futuro era imposible** \- comenta Kurama.

\- Pues...yo soy un ángel por así decirlo "especial", porque soy la única además de Kami-sama, que puede ver el futuro aunque en partes - se explica - Pero no perdamos más el tiempo, continuemos con el entrenamiento Naruto-kun -

\- ¡Sí Tsuki-chan! - dicho esto ambos se ponen a practicar las posiciones para que el pequeño Uzumaki se las aprenda.

\- Muy bien, Naruto-kun aprendes muy rápido - lo felicita - Descansemos por unos minutos y después aplicarás lo aprendido conmigo - agrega a lo que él asiente. Cumplido el tiempo razonable se paran un frente a otro a una distancia de 2 metros y se ponen en posición de lucha, Naruto combinando el estilo de los Hyūga al extender casi todo el brazo izquierdo al frente y mostrando su mano relajada y el otro brazo pegado a su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura y con las piernas casi flexionadas una delante de otra, y Tsuki tambien con la misma posición con la diferencia que la mano izquierda está casi cerrada y su espalda está completamente erguida.

Una vez listos se lanzan contra el otro, Tsuki rápidamente hace una finta hacia la izquierda golpeándolo en el estómago y mandándolo a volar hasta que impacta con un árbol cercano aboyándolo un poco, el rubio aún algo resentido por el golpe se levanta rápidamente para esquivar una patada del ángel la cual al impactar en el árbol lo parte, ella se gira y atrapa el puño del jinchūriki.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tu puño no tiene fuerza - dice con tono burlón a lo que él chasquea la lengua y retrocede, de detrás suyo aparecen 3 Naruto los cuales se lanzan al ataque a toda velocidad pero la pelirroja los evita con sus manos y alternando sus movimientos los hace desaparecer, el rubio al ver esto hace más clones y se mezcla con ellos. Los 15 Naruto se separan para rodear a la pelirroja y continúan atacando de forma individual, ella esquiva algunos clones y bloquea los ataques de los otros, ellos regresan a sus posiciones tomando mayor distancia se miran de reojo y asienten, de forma coordinada preparan sus ataques de Taijutsu y hacen los sellos de manos del Kage Bunshin haciendo una mayor cantidad de ellos, y atacan todos al mismo tiempo a lo que el ángel se defiende bloqueando y evadiéndolos rapidamente al momento que les propina golpes poderosos que hacen desaparecer a casi todos y dejando a 3 agotados rubios a la vista, aún así Naruto y sus clones siguen atacando usando su máxima velocidad.

Este pequeño enfrentamiento se repite por una hora en toso el lugar contando árboles y por el agua, al cumplirse la hora el niño cae completamente rendido al suelo sin poder moverse siquiera por lo cual Tsuki se acerca a él y lo recarga en su brazo para llevarlo al refugio en donde descansan.

\- Naruto-kun come un poco y después podrás dormir lo que quieras - le recomienda mientras le acerca unos platos con ramen y una gran vaso de agua a lo que el niño obedece comiendo de los platos rápidamente atragantándose de vez en cuando, al terminar el pequeño después de asearse, se tira en su improvisada cama y duerme al instante - Vaya, si que es sorprendente...mira que soportar una hora al enfrentarse a mi y luego recibir muchos golpes -

\- **A decir verdad también me sorprendió que a pesar de ser un niño pudo soportar ese tipo de enfrentamiento utilizando unos pocos Jutsu, ¿cuantos golpes te logró dar?** \- pregunta el Bijū algo intrigado.

\- Fueron 10 en total, le falta entrenamiento, debe obtener fuerza, velocidad y mayor resistencia. Aunque todo lo que le falta se conseguirá con el entrenamiento y cuando crezca - le responde mientras arropa al niño - En el futuro se convertirá en alguien muy poderoso, estoy segura que se convertirá en el nuevo Rikudō Sennin -

\- Yo también lo creo -

El entrenamiento comenzó temprano, los dos llegaron al mismo lugar de siempre.

\- Muy bien, comenzaremos con Taijutsu es decir acondicionamiento físico. Primero podemos iniciar con velocidad y resistencia, por lo cual harás ejercicios como planchas, abdominales, sentadillas, también tendrás que correr largas distancias - le avisa mientras hacen unos pequeños estiramientos - Aunque tendrás que usar sellos de gravedad -

\- ¿Que son sellos de gravedad? - pregunta curioso.

\- Pues como dice su nombre son sellos exclusivamente para aumentar la gravedad o la fuerza de atracción hacia el suelo, es decir el peso de tu cuerpo parecerá aumentar tanto que no podrás levantarte. ¿Me entiendes? -

\- Sí -

\- **¿Cuánto será el peso que le pondrás?** -

\- Pues pensé iniciar con 10Kl -

\- **Parece razonable...** _ **Por un momento creí que iniciaría con el doble de su peso**_ \- piensa lo último con alivio.

\- Bien Naruto-kun, iniciemos de una vez - se acerca al niño y hace una posición de manos - Fuin: Gravedad - dicho esto en su mano aparece un símbolo que se transfiere al pecho del rubio, quien está observando con atención toda la acción, cuando de repente cae sentado.

\- ¿Pero qué? - mueve con dificultad su mano, uno de sus pies e intenta levantarse lográndolo con dificultad - Siento mi cuerpo pesado. ¡Genial! -

\- **Y eso es solo el comienzo** -

\- Es momento que empieces, Naruto-kun. 100 vueltas alrededor de todo el bosque - ordena a lo que el pequeño asiente y hace lo mandado - Estate atento a cualquier anomalía Kurama, a pasado más de una semana desde que se descubrió que aún está vivo, las aldeas quieren su cabeza a pesar de ser un niño de apenas 6 años. Además, está esa organización llamada Akatsuki...aún no se por qué los buscan a ustedes pero se que no es nada bueno - piensa con preocupación - A partir de ahora también vigilaré a Naruto-kun, un clon se encargará de la comida - le avisa al Bijū.

\- **Esta bien** \- responde él. Naruto daba vueltas por el extenso bosque que rodeaba gran parte de Uzushiogakure, el próximo Rikudō Sennin aunque agotado en la 7 vuelta seguía corriendo cuando se detiene paulatinamente.

\- Tsuki-chan siento a 3 personas acercándose a nosotros... _¿Quienes serán?_ No parece que tengan buenas intensiones - dice mirando a la nombrada con algo de preocupación.

\- **Tsuki él tiene razón, siento 3 firmas de chakra...no...son 4, el último está alejado de los otros y viene de dirección; puede que son ANBU...hay que tener cuidado Naruto** -

\- Bueno, estén tranquilos, no dejaré que te pase nada Naruto-kun...pero aún así prepárate en caso de que tengas que esconderte - recomienda a sus oyentes.

\- Pero Tsuki-chan, ¡yo también quiero luchar! - reclama haciendo un puchero.

\- _¡Que lindo!~_ _No, concéntrate Tsuki._ Lo siento, pero recién hace aproximadamente una semana que hemos empezado con tu entrenamiento. Si luchas ahora sería una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo - se disculpa solemnemente con su aprendiz, el cual se enfurruña y murmura palabras incomprensibles.

Al cabo de unos segundos, frente a ellos aparecen 3 personas que eran parte del escuadrón de cazadores ANBU de Kiri, uno de ellos saca un libro, lo abre y busca una pag particular, luego lo guarda nuevamente.

\- Capitán, identificación confirmada...es el Jinchūriki Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. No hay información sobre la chica que los acompaña -

\- Muy bien, Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, vendrás con nosotros -

.

.

.

.

.

Éste es todo el capítulo 4, pero no se conformen el próximo lo tendré en unos minutos... Un especial de 2 capítulo, disfrútenlos.

Comenten, nos vemos.


	5. Tsuki vs ANBU de Kiri

Hola queridos lectores, lo prometido es deuda, realmente agradezco que lean esta historia, le pongo mucho esfuerzo. He aquí el quinto capítulo, disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios, son buen recibidos...

Presentando la segunda parte del especial de dos capítulos.

Comencemos.

.

.

.

.

.

\- No te resistas - agrega el último ANBU, luego que los 3 se pongan en posición de pelea.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la otra persona que dijiste Kurama? - susurra la pelirroja.

\- Pues...ha tomado distancia, está escondido pero podrá observar lo que está pasando -

\- Entiendo, gracias - sin quitar la mirada de los ANBU se adelanta unos pasos hasta ponerse enfrente de los ninjas de Kiri - Solo les diré esto: "No se llevarán a Naruto-kun". Por lo cual les recomiendo que se retiren pacíficamente, no tendré compasión - les avisa con sinceridad mientras también se pone en posición de pelea.

\- No digas tonterías, no podrás con nosotros 3 de ninguna manera, somos ANBU por algo - dice el ANBU 2, al parecer el líder.

\- Además eres una niña, y aunque fueras una ninja prodigiosa no sería posible, no durarás ni un minuto - aclara el que confirmó la identidad del niño.

\- ¡Ríndete! Y entréganos al niño - ordena el que faltaba.

\- Pues, veamos quien tiene razón. Naruto-kun utiliza el Kage Bunshin de ser necesario, solo no dejes que te atrapen -

\- ¡Claro! - exclama con firmeza.

\- ¿Kage Bunshin? _No puede ser...¿acaso puede usar esa técnica?_ \- piensa el líder con asombro.

\- _No puedo creer que un niño de casi 7 años pueda utilizar ese jutsu, después de todo es un Kinjutsu_ \- piensa el ANBU 1.

\- Un mocoso como él no podría hacer uso de esa técnica, además es muy peligrosa. _Puede que lo que dijo sea mentira para desconcentrarnos_ \- el ANBU 3.

\- Pues deberían ver lo que ese tal mocoso puede lograr - defiende ella, el ANBU 2 mira a sus compañeros quienes asienten y los 3 se lanzan hacia el ángel tirando varios kunai con hilos pero ella los esquiva grácilmente y desvía los kunai al rozar un poco el final de estos.

Los ANBU al ver los kunai repelidos se lanzan a un enfrentamiento con sus espadas la cual dura por un largo periodo de tiempo, ella evita las estocadas al moverse y agachándose cuando es necesario, luego da unos golpes rápidos y certeros en las manos, las cuales están protegidas al usar un sello de barrera, con las que tienen las espadas obligándolos a soltarlas y a retroceder cuando ella coge sus armas y las tira lejos de ellos en dirección de Naruto quien se encuentra expectante. El ANBU 1 tira una bomba de humo al suelo para imposibilitar la vista de la pelirroja, uno de ellos lanza un kunai con un sello explosivo atado a él.

\- Un simple kunai no me vencerá - dice con tranquilidad y moviendo levemente hacia atrás para esquivar el objeto pero se da cuenta del sello explosivo - _Maldición_ \- y rápidamente se aleja del lugar tan rápido que nadie se dió cuenta.

\- ¡Tsuki-chan! - grita el protegido con expresión de espanto, el humo de la explosión se dispersa y deja ver un lugar vacío con marcas de lo ocurrido hace un segundo. Los ANBU luego de lanzar el artefacto se separan, uno va por el niño y los otros dos se quedan a ver el resultado, luego de llamar al ángel se da cuenta de la presencia del líder ANBU quien tiene una máscara de Tigre, el Namikaze Uzumaki se asusta mucho al ver que el ANBU lo iba a capturar pero rápidamente hace los sellos del Kage Bunshin pero antes de efectuarlo, Tsuki aparece frente a él evitando así el propósito del cazador.

\- No lo harás - dice justo cuando lo detiene.

\- ¿Como...? _¿Como logró escapar de la explosión?_ \- apenas pudo decir cuando ella lo tuvo sujeta del brazo, esto llamó la atención de los otros ANBU.

\- No es posible... - murmura el ANBU 1 con sorpresa.

\- _Logró escapar de la explosión con velocidad y llegó hasta donde el Jinchūriki_ \- piensa el ANBU 3 algo preocupado. El que estaba sujeto por el ser de apariencia adolescente se zafa del agarre con dificultad ya que ella puso mucha fuerza, y a él se le acercan los otros 2 ANBU y atacan al mismo tiempo mientras un clon del líder se esconde cerca de allí.

Los ANBU utilizan golpes fuertes y rápidos haciendo una buena combinación entre ellos 3, ella esquiva algunos para parar otros y devolver los golpes con el doble de fuerza y velocidad. Los 3 se separan nuevamente tomando una distancia considerable.

\- Eres muy buena con el Taijutsu, pero veamos que tal eres con el Ninjutsu - dicho esto el 1er ANBU hace una secuencia de posiciones de manos - ¡Katon: Llamarada de dragón! - expulsa de su boca, a través de la máscara, un fuego que se extiende en un radio de 45°.

\- ¡Raiton: Trueno descarga! - el líder concentra electricidad en su brazo derecho, el cual alza al cielo, y dirige su jutsu el cual cae en picada en dirección del ángel.

\- _Con que jutsu de fuego y otro de rayo, ahora si que se toman esto en serio_ \- ve que las técnicas se mezclaron - _Bien, ¡¿que tal esto...?!_ ¡Hyoton: Viento helado! - dicho esto sopla creando una potente ventisca de 45° de hielo y nieve contrarrestando y superando la anterior técnica.

\- ¡No puede ser! - dicen los ANBU quedando en shock que duran unos segundos, los ANBU se preparan para el impacto luego de sorprenderse del jutsu.

\- ¡Doton: Muro de rocas! - dice el 3er ANBU creando una gruesa pared de tierra la cual evita la mayoría del impacto pero que no logra resistir lo suficiente y se parte en pedazos, por lo tanto los ANBU reciben el jutsu de hielo y quedan cubiertos con algo de nieve, al levantarse dejan ver que algunas partes de su cuerpo están cubiertas con finos pedazos de hielo - ¡Doton: Gran dragón de rocas! - un gigantesco dragón hecho de tierra aparece y se dirige hacia la chica.

\- ¡Raiton: Gran dragón de rayos! - una capa de rayos la cubre y luego se concentra en el espacio entre sus manos y se dispara en forma de dragón hacia los de Kiri, supera el jutsu de roca destruyéndolo y sigue en dirección de ellos quienes lo esquivan apenas vieron usar chakra eléctrico; Tsuki, al ver esto controla la técnica moviéndola hacia los ANBU, quienes sorprendidos por eso no dejan de esquivar moviéndose de un lugar a otro. La copia del ANBU se escabulle en dirección del preciado Jinchūriki con precaución hasta que lo alcanza por detrás, lo tira al suelo con brusquedad y lo coge de los brazos reduciéndolo poniendo su rodilla derecha en su columna y un kunai a la altura de su cuello.

\- Te tengo Jinchūriki del Kyūbi - le susurra afianzando el agarre a lo que Naruto suelta un quejido de dolor - _Con esto ganamos_ -

\- Idiota... _¿No reconoció acaso que soy un clon? Debí ser muy bueno en esto de los Kage Bunshin, Tsuki-_ _chan_ _es muy buena peleando, ¿ella también no dará cuenta?_ \- oculta una sonrisa burlona. Con la nombrada se da cuenta de la situación de su amigo y aprendiz.

\- Naruto-kun...- murmura, pero pierde el control de la técnica - _¡Rayos! Me distraje_ \- el dragón de rayos impacta no muy lejos de allí.

\- Al parecer Tsuki-chan no se dió cuenta que ese de allí es un clon - dice el Namikaze-Uzumaki original, el cual se encuentra escondido en las ramas de un poco alejado de su clon pero que puede observar la lucha contra los ANBU de Kiri y a su clon.

\- Entonces dícelo indirectamente, gaki - recomienda el Bijū.

\- ¿Pero como?... - murmura pensativo - _¡A...ya sé!_ Dispersaré el clon -

\- Haslo entonces - responde el zorro.

\- Lagarto, Cocodrilo... Vámonos, tenemos al Jinchūriki - nombra el líder a sus compañeros luego de que su clon le lleve al niño, Tsuki tensa su cuerpo por completo y se prepara para atacar.

\- No te preocupes Tsuki-chan, estoy bien - dice el clon, pero cuando la pelirroja iba a replicar el clon de Naruto desaparece en un puff sorprendiendo así a sus captores - ¡Estoy aquí! - dice un clon de Naruto que aparece cerca de ellos - No, ¡estoy aquí! - siguen apareciendo más clones del rubí ojiazul en los árboles aledaños alrededor de ellos.

\- _No puede ser cierto_ -

\- Eso de que este niño puede a hacer Kage Bunshin era cierto entonces - reflexiona el líder - _Pero que alguien, no...un niño pueda utilizar un Kinjutsu rango "A" como ese...es prácticamente imposible_ -

\- Así que era verdad... _El Kage Bunshin_ \- dice el que fue llamado Lagarto.

\- _Si que es el mejor con los clones, ni yo pude darme cuenta del clon... Pero, ahora ¿donde te escondiste Naruto-_ _kun_ _?_ \- por lo que ella intenta detectar la presencia del rubio - _¿Donde...? ¡Ya te encontré, bien hecho!_ \- mira de reojo en la dirección donde halló su chakra. Se pone en posición de lucha - _Muy bien, al parecer puedo pelear sin preocupación._ ¡Vengan con todo o no me ganarán! - y se lanza a ellos haciendo moviendo rápidos y certeros que los ANBU apenas pueden divisar, bloquear y responder.

Cuando nuevamente tomaron distancia, usan sus mejores jutsu.

\- ¡Suiton: Jutsu de ocultación en la neblina! ¡Suiton: Maremoto! - dice el que tiene máscara de Lagarto al usar una gran cantidad de chakra además del agua del pequeño lago que se encontraba tras ellos, primero bloqueando los sentidos de su oponente a través de la neblina y luego creando un maremoto de tamaño considerable (10 metros).

\- ¡Raiton: Gran dragón de rayos! - el líder usa la misma técnica que Tsuki había utilizado con anterioridad; el dragón al tener contacto con el jutsu de agua se combinan por lo cual el nivel de electricidad aumenta y el dragón se dibuja en la ola.

\- ¡Katon: Descontrol de fuego! - el ANBU con máscara de Cocodrilo crea una extensa llamarada que se dirige en zigzag y dando giros hacia se encuentra la chica, claro, sin tocar el agua.

\- _Combinación de la colaboración de estilos de agua y de rayo...es lo más cercano al Ranton (Tormenta)...Bien, veamos si esto es suficiente...un fuego poderoso para contrarrestar el Suiton y un jutsu de viento para fortalecer el Katon y eliminar el Raiton._ ¡Shakuton: Llamas del infierno! - crea unas llamas rojizas semi condensadas que al chocar con el otro jutsu lo suprime satisfactoriamente y supera el jutsu de Fuego. El resto de la técnica sigue su trayectoria hacia los ninja.

\- ¡Suiton: Pared de agua! - dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo creando así lo mencionado combinando efectivamente la técnica, pero al ver los cuales esquivan la técnica lo más rápido posible.

\- _¡Que poder!...Si esto sigue así no podremos llevarnos al niño_ -

\- _Primero_ _Hyoton_ _y luego Shakuton...¡¿Cómo es posible que esa niña tenga dos Kekei Genkai?!...Y aún después de esos poderosos jutsu que efectuó no parece cansada en absoluto, sus habilidades son pero no parece ser ninja_ -

\- _Un Taijutsu y un Ninjutsu sobresaliente para alguien de su edad, comparable a una habilidad mayor de un jōnin_ -

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Identifícate! - ordena el líder.

\- Está bien, como quieran.  
Mi nombre es Tsuki.  
Edad: 6 años.  
Edad fisica: 12.  
Especialidad: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu y Senjutsu o modo Sabio. Espionaje, interrogatorio, enseñanza, rastreo, estrategia, defensa y ofensiva.  
Y eso llega a ser todo...o a menos que me olvide algo - dice con fingida inocencia y luego sonríe de forma siniestra.

\- Kurama, en realidad recuérdame nunca enojar a Tsuki-chan - pide el portador del nombrado - _Ella es una buena maestra...en verdad espero no tener ninguna pelea o discusión fuera del régimen de mi adiestramiento ninja... si ella quisiera podría matarlos en un instante, pero parece ser que tampoco quiere entrar en el ciclo de odio_ -

\- ¡Sí...! - acepta un pálido Bijū - Sin duda podrá enseñarle a Naruto sobre el arte ninja, como también ayudarle en su sueño de ser Rikudō -

\- _Esta chiquilla...no creo que esté mintiendo, por lo cual toda la información que nos ha dado es completamente real_ \- Tigre tensa su cuerpo al igual que sus 2 compañeros al escuchar lo dicho por Tsuki y siente algo de terror por la chica pero no lo demuestra en demasía.

\- _Su nivel entonces es igual o tal vez mayor al de un Kage...es preocupante, el Mizukage debe enterarse de esto_ -

\- _Si tiene manera de maestra, el niño se convertirá en una amenaza para la aldea_ -

\- _Mizukage-sama se molestará por no poder haber conseguido al Jinchūriki, pero le gustará saber esta información._ Lagarto, Cocodrilo... _cumplimos con la misión de rastreo y espionaje_ , tenemos la información que necesitamos por ahora. ¡Regresemos! - ordena el líder a lo que sus camaradas asienten y los 3 desaparecen en un Sunshin.

-Tsuki-chan, ¡eso fue increíble! Enséñame jutsus como esos, además eres muy veloz - alaba con los ojos brillosos por lo emocionado que está.

\- Tranquilo gaki, tómalo con calma, aprenderás todo eso después de todo - trata de calmar al niño, esto provoca una suave risa en el ángel.

\- Lo siento, pero Kurama tiene razón. Hemos perdido casi 3 horas, así que es mejor que sigas hasta la hora del almuerzo. Lo bueno es que nos han encontrado en las afueras de Uzushio - entonces Naruto asiente y sigue con su entrenamiento. Hasta que llega la hora en que todo ser vivo tiene que alimentarse.

\- Muy bien...eso es todo por el momento, gracias por hacer el almuerzo... - se dirige a su clon, el cual sonríe levemente y le entrega la canasta a la Tsuki original y desaparece en una nube de humo - Ahora como te sientes Naruto-kun - le quita los sellos de gravedad y los dos disponen a consumir los deliciosos platos que se presentan.

\- Es algo cansado pues mi propio peso aumenta con los sellos y hace difícil el caminar por los árboles o sobre el agua ya que debo tener en cuenta mi peso actual y la cantidad de chakra que requiero - responde luego de terminar unos de los platos - Con ayuda de Kurama pude ayudarme un poco con lo de la cantidad al usar el Byakugan. Pero aún así no me rendiré por nada - reitera con decisión en sus ojos.

\- Ya lo se, te apoyaré en todo -

\- Si, bien reposemos unos minutos y después seguiremos con los ejercicios, harás 100 abdominales, 50 planchas y 200 cuclillas - lo menciona con mucha naturalidad sin darse cuenta de la expresión aterrada del menor y del Bijū dentro de él.

\- Lo va ha exprimir, ella da miedo. Te compadezco Naruto -

\- _Esto será una tortura, Tsuki-_ _chan_ _~ eres cruel_ \- piensa pesimista. Luego de unos minutos, Tsuki modifica nuevamente el terreno dañado por su enfrentamiento con los ANBU de Kirigakure.

\- Supongo que te has acostumbrado un poco al peso de 10 KL...¿verdad Naruto-kun? - recibe un asentimiento inseguro del pequeño - ¿Qué te parecería aumentar un poco el peso de los sellos de gravedad? -

\- Pues por mi esta bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

\- Espera Tsuki...¿c-cuanto peso piensas agregarle? - pregunta el Bijū algo preocupado por el rubio.

\- Pues pensé en unos 5 KL, a menos que Naruto-kun quiera que minimice la cantidad - dice lo último mirando a su aprendiz, quien niega con la cabeza efusivamente obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro pesado de Kurama y una sonrisa de parte de ella, Tsuki repite nuevamente el jutsu agregándole el peso acordado - Bien, no perdamos tiempo y comencemos antes de que el sol se ponga - Naruto obedece inmediatamente ejercitándose al inicio con dificultad.

Una semana después de hacer los mismos ejercicios agregándole 10 KL cada día además de hacer los mismos ejercicios de control de chakra con las hojas, en los árboles y agua.

\- Muy bien esta semana has hecho un gran avance y has aumentado tu cantidad de chakra por lo cual estoy segura que sabrás utilizar la cantidad de chakra adecuada para jutsus de rang -

\- ¿Ahora qué Tsuki-chan? -

\- Pues pienso que deberíamos iniciar con ejércitos de control de chakra de nivel avanzado -

\- ¿Otra vez? Ya no quiero~ - se queja con pesar.

\- Naruto...es mejor que aprendas eso para que puedas hacer jutsus mucho más avanzados al usar la cantidad de chakra adecuada y hacerlos más fuertes al aumentarle aún más chakra -

\- Vamos Naruto-kun, solo harás esto cuando tu chakra aumente exponencialmente o en grandes cantidades, luego tu cuerpo recordará emplear la cantidad de chakra adecuada en cada jutsu por instinto. Y como Kurama dijo...si quieres mejorar la potencia del jutsu que usas solo debes usar más chakra y tener el control - aclara y luego pone una expresión muy seria - Pero, tienes que saber que tienes prohibido distraerte; la mínima distracción y perderás el control, podrías lastimar también a personas inocentes o seres queridos - advierte con firmeza y con un tono de orden de vital importancia.

\- Si Tsuki-chan - responde con leve decaimiento y algo preocupado por lo último dicho por la ángel pero recupera rápidamente el animo y la mira con decisión - Está bien, no dejaré que eso pase, te doy mi palabra...ese es mi camino ninja - culmina con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ¡hagamoslo! - y le agrega 50Kl más al cuerpo de Naruto quien en companía del ángel comienza con los ejercicios de chakra comunes hasta que logró dominarlos en 3 horas - Excelente...ahora aumentaremos el nivel de dificultad - le muestra uno de los kunai que eran de los ANBU - Esta vez utilizaremos esto, primero debes poner la punta del kunai en la palma de tu mano, de preferencia la mitad, pero agregar chakra al momento de la unión con el kunai y así mantener la cantidad de chakra ideal hasta la hora del almuerzo - le muestra que es lo que debería hacer.

\- Esta bien, ya verás que lo haré en menos tiempo de lo que crees - toma el kunai de las manos de Tsuki pero antes de que lo haga es detenido por su maestra.

\- Espera, debes tener cuidado - advierte - Para este ejercicio de chakra es esencial tener especial cuidado; si usas menos chakra de lo que se necesita, te lastimarás; pero si usas más chakra de lo que deberías, provocará que el kunai salga volando y sufrirás quemaduras - el descendiente Uzumaki muestra una expresión seria y decidida para luego coger el kunai y ponerlo en la posición antes mostrada por el ángel.  
Naruto empieza a reunir una cantidad de chakra y pone el kunai en esa parte de su mano al soltar el objeto va graduando la cantidad de chakra a usar, aveces usando mucho mas o menos de lo requerido, saliendo así con muchos cortes y quemaduras pequeñas; cada vez acercándose a usar la cantidad adecuada pero sin lograrlo, así trascurriendo toda la mañana mientras un clon de Tsuki prepara la comida y la original lo supervisa dándole de vez en cuando una que otra sugerencia; al llegar la tarde, con el sol en su punto más alto, Tsuki detiene a Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun, ya detente...es hora de comer - avisa cuando nota que su clon ha acomodado muchos platillos de comida en una parte cerca de allí.

\- E-Está...bi-bien Tsuki-chan...aún puedo seguir - dice con dificultad.

\- No te sobre esfuerces niño, has agotado la mayoría de tus reservas de chakra - dice un preocupado Kurama consiguiendo un bufido de parte del rubio.

\- ...Bien... - responde de mala gana, deja el kunai clavado en un árbol cercano; se sienta en la manta y se fija en la cantidad de comida que hay en ella - Tsuki-chan, ¿no crees que esta vez has hecho demasiado? No creo poder comerlo todo, y eso que como mucho - pregunta dudoso mientras coge uno de los platos más cercanos a él.

\- No lo creo...después de todo recién se te acabaron las provisiones de comida, ¿acaso creíste que podrías sobrevivir por siempre con lo poco que has conseguido?, supongo que tienes hambre... ¿no es así, Hatake Kakashi? - dice de forma burlona y mira de reojo el lugar en donde está el recién nombrado, quien se tensa por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí el capítulo 5, y termina el especial de dos capítulos, para ustedes y con mucho esfuerzo.

Espero que les guste.

Haber, quien me puede decir el tiempo que ha transcurrido y el peso que tiene Naruto.

Adiós y hasta la próxima.


End file.
